No Promises
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Key moments in the lives of Detectives Don Flack and Jamie Lovato and how they navigate them together. Flavato/Flamie Multi-chap, in progress
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, no thank you. Nope, I'm good." Don Flack held his hands up at shoulder level as he backed away from his fiancée. The blue eyed detective frowned as Jaime laughed at him.

"Oh come on Don, it's just my brother's son. You can hold him." She bounced the smiling baby in her arms and made faces.

"I'm not that great with kids Lovato. We…ah…don't get along." Flack's Queens accent thickened as he tried to get out of holding the baby.

"Now I know you're full of it. I've seen Mac send you specifically on calls where there're kids.' Jamie sat on the couch, rocking the baby so he would fall asleep. Don took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, but I only go on cases with older kids. I don't deal well with babies." Flack wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulder and looked at the baby. "He is cute though. Kinda looks like his aunt." Jamie laughed as Flack leaned in for a kiss.

"Nice one. Let me get up, I want to put him in the crib and then maybe I'll meet you in the bedroom." She stood up, winking as she walked away. Don grinned and bolted into their bedroom.

* * *

"So what time's the picnic again?" Flack asked as he slid a grilled cheese onto a plate and slid the plate in front of Jamie. He dropped into the chair next to her and took a drag from her glass of cranberry juice. She swatted his hand away before swallowing her bite of melted cheese.

"Hey, go pour your own juice., and we have to be at my parents' house by 5. So, I will be jumping into the shower now," Don opened his mouth, but Jamie cut him off. "And no, you can't join me."

"Lovato, this is the first day in almost two weeks that I've seen you. Can you blame me if all I want to do is-" Don had stood up and wrapped his arms around Jamie's neck, kissing the top of her head. Jamie tilted her head up so she could kiss the side of Don's jaw, it was covered in stubble and she smiled against his skin.

'I know, but we really have to get ready. Plus as soon as Jack is back with Greg and Jen, instead of staying here with me, we can do whatever we want." She planted one last kiss on his jaw and stood up, heading down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Don sunk back into his seat, "What a damn tease." He shook his head and finished the half of Jamie's grilled cheese that she had left behind. He flipped to the sports section of that day's New York Post and scanned an article about his beloved Yankees, they were doing well every since they had dropped Alex Rodriguez.

Halfway through an article about the Mets (which he was only reading so he could use the stats to tease Jamie later), Baby Jack started to cry. Don dropped the crust of the sandwich and brushed his hands off.

"Oh shit. JAY! JAMIE!' Don shouted for his fiancée a few more times before her realized that she wouldn't be able to hear him over the running water. Flack headed into the living room where the portable crib was set up and looked in. Jack was wailing and kicking his legs all over the place.

"Hey buddy, uh, hey Jack. Aw come on. Would ya stop crying?" Don waved his hand in the air over the baby's face to try and distract him. It didn't work. Flack sighed and leaned over to slip his hands under the baby's neck and back, lifting him up to his chest. Jack wailed right into Don's ear and the homicide detective winced.

"I figured loud would be a Lovato family trait." He muttered, bouncing around on the balls of his bare feet. As Jack continued to cry, Don wracked his brain, trying to think of something that would calm the eight-month-old baby down.

A few moments later, he had an idea.

* * *

Jamie came down the hallway rubbing her hair with the towel.

"Don? Shower's free. Go get ready." She called out, dropping the towel in the hallway hamper. Jamie walked into the living room, expecting to take Jack and get him dressed. She did not expect to see her homicide detective fiancée sitting on the couch with her nephew tucked close to his chest.

She locked eyes with Don, raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, it looks like you two bonded."

Don grinned, "Yeah, all I had to do was talk about your Mets and he fell right asleep."

Jamie's mouth dropped open, "If you weren't holding my nephew right now, I'd hit you. Hand him over and go get ready." She held out her arms and Don placed the baby in them.

"I'll be right out. Don't ruin all of my hard work." He winked and began pulling off his shirt as he strolled down to the bathroom. Jamie shook her head and brought Jack into her and Flack's room to change him.

* * *

Don joined her five minutes later, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck.

"Are you kidding me? It takes me five minutes to unhook my bra!" Jamie laughed. She had thought Don would be in the shower for a little bit longer. She tickled Jack's stomach, unsnapping his onesie.

"You wanna see how long it take me to unhook your bra?" Don whispered in her ear. Jamie smacked his hand away.

"Are you kidding me? We have to be on the road in literally twenty minutes. Help me change Jack and when we get back we can do whatever you want." She smiled and handed Don the baby's diaper bag. "I'm gonna go change."

Don looked down at the baby, who was stretched out and reaching for his feet. "I guess it's just you and me bud."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack was changed and resting in his car carrier as Don pulled his cargo shorts and polo shirt on. Jamie wandered in , fastening a pair of flower shaped earrings.

"You really need a haircut babe." She commented, sitting down on the bed and pulling a pair of wedge sandals onto her feet. She jumped up and began throwing things into her bag. Don ran a hand through his hair. It curled around his ears.

"Yeah I know. Perils of undercover assignments. I'll go tomorrow or something. Mac probably won't let me into the precinct looking like this." He ruffled his hair, trying to get it to look a little more presentable, a task made difficult by the fact that it was dripping wet. He grabbed his phone, wallet and badge, stuffing them into one of the side pockets and grabbed a pair of aviators, sliding them onto his head.

"You ready Jay? I'll bring Jack to the living room and break down the crib thing. Meet us in there." Don lifted the carrier and grabbed a pair of shoes to put on in the living room.

"Okay, can you grab my hat from the closet?" Jamie called out as she buttoned up her green tank top and tucked them into her black shorts. Flack mumbled an affirmative answer.

Don rested the carrier on the couch as he went to work on dismantling the portable crib. He was packing it away when Jamie came out of the room.

"Okay let's go. We're running late." She slid her sunglasses onto her face and dropped the hat on top of her head. Don shouldered the crib and Jamie picked up the carrier.

"Come on baby boy. We're going to see your mom and dad. I'll bet you miss them. And boy, you look handsome in your little khakis and button down. Uncle Don did a really good job of dressing you." Jamie kept up a stream of babble as Don locked the apartment door and followed her to the parking garage.

"You're good with him Jay. It's cute." Don smiled, helping his fiancée buckle the car seat in.

"Well, he's my third nephew and I have a niece. I watched them all a lot while you were away. I figure it's good practice for us." Jamie slid into the front seat, dropping her purse and the hat on the mat by her feet. Don closed the back door, a strange look on his face. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car silently. Jamie took notice of his silence, an unusual occurrence when the two were together.

"Don? Did I say something wrong?" she questioned twenty minutes into their forty-five minute drive. She gently touched his free hand, resting on the center console.

"Hmm? What? No nothing wrong Lovato. Just watching the road." He answered tightly, not taking his eyes off the empty highway. That was when Jamie knew something was wrong. He often called her Lovato, but never in the tone he had just used. She bit the inside of her cheek. It must have been what she said about practice. Jamie couldn't understand why he had reacted so strongly to the topic of kids, but she didn't think the car ride was the place to bring it up. They remained silent for the rest of the drive, save for the few expletives that dropped from Flack's mouth as they hit traffic.

* * *

Don parked the car in front of Jamie's parents' house and jumped out. Jamie frowned. His attitude was getting on her nerves and she desperately wanted to pull him to the side and fight this out with him. Instead she unbuckled Jack's car seat while Don got the crib and diaper bag from the trunk.

"Can you at least act like you're talking to me in front of my parents?" Jamie whispered harshly as they walked around to the back of the house. Don looked surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about Jamie? I am talking to you. You're the one not talking to me." He frowned, unlatching the gate and letting Jamie walk in front of him.

"Not now." Jamie looked back, giving Don a look that said 'Don't go anywhere' and turned back to see her mom waving at her.

"Jamie! Don! Come here!" Catherine Lovato was an Italian mother for sure. She pulled Don and Jamie into a huge hug, kissing both of them on the cheek. "It's been too long. Don, look at your hair! Ah, it's much too long. And you," She turned to face her only daughter, "are far too skinny. Don't you cook? I taught you so many recipes this summer. In six months when you're a married woman are you going to cook for this wonderful man or are you going to let him starve? Jamie Marie we have a lot to teach you."

Jamie opened her mouth and then thought better of it. Instead she offered up Jack as a distraction and much like shine attracts magpies, the sight of her grandson sent Catherine off in a different direction. She took the carrier and began cooing to the baby, walking away and towards the patio. Jamie could see that her three sisters-in-law were all congregated around the table.

She looked around and saw her father and one of her brothers by the barbeque and made to walk over to them, but was stopped by Don's hand on her elbow.

"We're going to talk now." He slid his sunglasses onto his head, pushing the long, black hair out of his eyes. Jamie could see that he wasn't happy, nor was he talking no for an answer.

"Fine, let's go inside." Jamie led her fiancée into the house and up the stairs to her old bedroom. She sat on the bed and crossed her arms. "Alright, let's hear it. What's eating your ass?" She scowled at him, more upset that he wouldn't talk to her than angry.

Don leaned against the wooden dresser. "Nothing's eating my ass Lovato. You're the one that wanted to talk now. I was ready to have a nice family barbeque." He mimicked her tone and scowl.

"Don't even give me that crap. You won't talk to me for the hour fifteen drive and now you're making fun of me? I don't even know if I want you part of this family. Don we're getting _married_, we should be able to talk to each other." Jamie fought the insecurity that was rising to the surface.

Don sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, suddenly looking much older than his 36 years. Jamie instantly felt bad for attacking him, but then she thought about the cold shoulder he had given her and was instantly mad again.

"Jay, I'm not making fun of you. I don't know what I'm doing. It's been the longest fucking week and a half of my life and then you threw this baby thing at me. I can't deal with this right now. I needed time to figure things out in my head." Don took the desk chair from its position and dropped it in front of the bed, sitting backwards so he could rest on the back.

"Oh," Jamie's voice was small. "I didn't think having kids was such a big turn-off for you. Maybe we should have talked about this before getting engaged, because if you don't want kids-" she was interrupted.

"I never said that Jamie. I never said I didn't want kids. I'm scared to have them okay?" Don groaned, never in a million years did he think he would be having this conversation. There had been a point where he might have had it with Jess, but now it was different. Kids were a real possibility with Jamie Lovato and Don Flack was scared as hell.

"It's not like I know what I'm doing either. We'll figure it out as we go along." Jamie smiled internally, this was something they could work out. He wasn't having second thoughts about marrying her. This would all be okay.

Don shook his head, "It's not that, well part of it is, but it's more…a fear of not coming back. I don't want to leave my kids without a dad, or without a mom. We're cops Lovato," This time the 'Lovato' was full of warmth, "We're homicide detectives. We're not mall cops. One day one of us may not come back. And leaving a kid alone…that's the worst thing I've seen in all my years with NYPD."

"Don," Jamie leaned forward to grab his hands, "Why couldn't you have just said that two hours ago? It would have saved me a lot of internal anguish." She smiled, causing Don to smile back. "Lindsay and Danny manage with Lucy and Matty. We can figure it out too, now that I understand you better."

Don stood up from the chair, "I'm not making any promises Lovato, but we can definitely see what happens." He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I don't want to leave you behind. I've already dealt with too much loss." He said into her hair and Jamie knew he was talking about Jess.

"I won't leave you." She pulled away and tilted her head up to look Don in the eyes. "I _won't_."

Don leaned down to kiss her. The couple was in the middle of an intense kiss when Catherine walked in. 'Oh! I'm so sorry. I'll just come back." Jamie and Don sprung apart and Jamie shook her head.

"No, we're coming out now Mom. We just had to discuss something." She stumbled over her words, mortified that her mother have caught her. Catherine nodded knowingly and walked out of the room. Jamie dropped her head to Don's chest. "That was so embarrassing. She hasn't caught me making out with anyone in _years_."

Don laughed, "You're thirty-three, and we've been dating for over a year, I think they might realize we have something going on."

Jamie gaped at him, "Stop that! Who know which one of my brothers is walking by. Let's just go back down." She looped her fingers with Don's and led him back to the backyard.

* * *

Jamie's youngest oldest brother, Joe, found them as the walked out of the house. He handed each one a beer and struck up a conversation with Don.

"I'm going to go see if Mom needs any help." Jamie excused herself, squeezing Don's hand before she walked away. Her mom was with two of her sisters-in-law by the outdoor bar.

"Do you need any help mom?" Jamie leaned against the brick, taking a sip from her beer bottle. Catherine shook her head.

"I have everything under control honey. Sit down with Maggie and Andrea. We never get to talk anymore." Catherine took a seat at the table with her daughter and waited for Jamie to start the conversation. Jamie sat and looked at her mom.

"What? Is there a question you'd like to ask? The three of you look like you're gonna burst." She leaned back in the chair and took a swig from the bottle in her hand.

Andrea, the wife of her oldest brother Mike, looked at the other two women. "Well, we were just wondering if you and Don were okay. According to your mom you haven't talked about him in two weeks and Jen said it didn't look like he'd been in your apartment for a while when she dropped Jack off on Wednesday. And then you two came in her looking angry. We were just concerned." Andrea looked uncomfortable at having to blurt all of this out and Jamie frowned at her mother.

"This is how you choose to have a conversation. Oh for God's sake Mom, you could've just asked when we talked yesterday." Jamie shook her head. She looked over at Don, his head thrown back in laughter at something Joe had said. He had told her not to mention his little undercover sting to anyone, that's why she hadn't talked about him, fear of slipping kept her mouth shut.

Maggie cut in, "Oh no Jamie, we didn't want to upset you. We were just worried that you and Don had been in a fight. You don't have to tell us, it's really your business." Maggie was Joe's wife, only a year older than Jamie and by far the most placating of her sisters-in-law. Jamie had immediately taken a shine to her.

"No, I guess I'll just have to tell you." Jamie waved a hand in the air, bangle bracelets clinking, "Mom will just try and get it out of me some other way. Don and I did have a fight this afternoon, a small one and we resolved it. And as for our apartment," here she glared pointedly at Jen's back, hallway across the yard, "He's been working late on cases and hasn't been home to do more than eat and sleep. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to talk to Dad, someone who won't grill me about my relationship." She left the empty beer bottle on the table and walked away.

* * *

"Hey Dad, need any help?" Jamie leaned up to give her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey kiddo, I'm pretty much good here. Greg helped me out before you got here. You can keep me company as I finish up with these burgers though." Tony Lovato smiled at his only daughter before wrapping an arm around her in a half hug. He didn't see her as much as he would like and he wasn't too thrilled that she had following in his footsteps to become a cop. "You being careful out there? Flack's not a distraction right?"

Jamie patted her dad on the shoulder. "Dad, I'm fine, and _Don_ is not a distraction. We rarely work the field together anyway. Mac makes sure of that."

"Good, I'm glad you're working under this Mac Taylor, he's got a good reputation. I still wish you'd gone into something safer." Tony shook his head, flipping a burger.

Jamie laughed, they'd had this conversation a million times, "Like what Dad? Teaching? Accounting? Law? I was meant to be a cop and you know that. Anyway, someone had to carry on the family business."

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but four-year-old Grace ran up and tugged on Jamie's shorts. "Aunt Jamie! Pick me up." Jamie laughed and complied, hoisting her niece onto her hip.

"I'll be back Dad. Gonna spend some quality time with Gracie." She walked off, talking to Grace in a conspiratorial tone, their head bent together. Tony shook his head, hoping his daughter really was being as safe as she said she was.

* * *

Don and Jamie left around 11, hoping for a quick ride back into the city. Catherine had tried to get them to stay, but Don had been whispering in her ear about all the things he wanted to do to her and Jamie had been so vehement in her 'No' that Catherine thought she was still mad at her.

The drive had been moving quickly, until an accident held them up.

"Sometimes I wish be lived somewhere with no traffic. This is ridiculous." Jamie complained as they entered their fifteenth minute of complete standstill.

Don snorted, "Like where? Long Island suburbia with a white picket fence and 2.5 kids with a golden retriever. Come on Lovato, we're New Yorkers. No matter how much you say it, you'd hate living anywhere but Manhattan."

"Okay you might be right, but wouldn't it be so much easier to raise kids in a suburban town?" Jamie twisted her hair into a bun at the top of her head and unbuckled her wedges.

"Why? What's so much easier about it? Danny and Lindsay are doing just fine here."

"You're a cop Don, use your imagination. Would you really want a kid exposed to that?"

"Lucy's been exposed to that since day one, I think she's doing okay."

"But Lindsay's from the Midwest, she's more motherly that I am, that's why Lucy and Matty are turning out great."

Don raised his eyebrows, "Is that what this is about? Your maternal instincts? What you think if we're living on the Island that your instincts will be better? Come on Jamie, you know that's not how it works. Danny's a New Yorker, he's a great dad."

Jamie sighed, "I don't know Don. A few hours ago I was so ready to have kids and then seeing Jen and Andrea with their kids and giving up their careers. I don't know if I want to stop being a cop."

"Who said you had to? For someone who says women are easy to understand, you're sure as hell giving me a rough time of it." Don shook his head, "Like you said, we'll figure it out as we go. And like I said, I'm not promising anything. Okay?"

Jamie nodded, thinking that this man was definitely going to make a great father one day. And hopefully she'd make an equally great mother.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this became a monstrosity. It was supposed to be a fun, fluffy little Flavato drabble because I love the two of them together. Now it's over 3,800 words! Quick reminder that this is my first ever CSI:NY story and I have close to no idea how to write for these guys. I'd appreciate any and all feedback, good and bad. So don't be shy! Hopefully there'll be more Flavato in the future and a Season 10 for CSI:NY! Please, please read anf review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie Lovato sighed as she hiked the bust line of her dress up. It sunk right down again and she sighed again, hanging her head.

"Jamie what is this? Every time we come for a fitting, the dress is too big. Are you not eating?" Her mother tutted and tried to fix the dress.

She wasn't, not really. "Yes Mom, I'm eating plenty." Jamie scraped her hair back into a ponytail, willing the dress to stay up.

Catherine Lovato wasn't buying it. "If this is some fad diet to be skinny for the wedding I want you to stop it right now."

"It's not a fad diet Mom. When have I ever been on a diet of any kind? It's been a stressful few month with cases and everything. I've got it under control." Jamie said, tired just thinking about the caseload that waited for her back at the precinct. Don had offered to take some of her paperwork since he had been having a slow few days. She had practically jumped him in the middle of the squad room out of gratitude.

"Is it Don? Did he say anything about your weight?" Catherine was not going to give this up. Jamie flung her hands in the air.

"MOM! It's not Don, in fact he told me I was too skinny three days ago. I've been under a lot of pressure and I don't need you adding to it. Can we please just get on with the fitting?" Jamie snapped in a tone that told Catherine to back off. Mrs. Lovato frowned, but retreated to the chair next to the three-way mirror. The seamstress began her work, tucking and pinning bits of the dress. Jamie fidgeted, she hated standing still for this long and she was getting bored.

The door to the shop swung open and the bell tinkled. Jamie swiveled her head to see who had come in. She grinned at the sight of Danny Messer. Maybe there would be a case and she could leave. Danny looked around the bridal shop, clearly searching for the detective he knew.

"Hi Danny. What's up?" Jamie waved him over and Danny looked relieved.

"Jamie, Mrs. Lovato." He nodded at Catherine and she smiled, insisting he call her Catherine. He nodded, a smile on his face. "Mac sent me to get you. He says he's sorry and he knows it's your day off, but we got a break in the Martinez case."

Jamie all but jumped out of the dress right then and there. "No, it's not a problem. We've been trying to nail Martinez for so long. Just let me change. Mom can you bring my car back to the apartment? I'll try and call you later." She hopped off of the pedestal, gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and ran off to the dressing room.

Catherine's mouth was open, not having had a chance to speak. Danny shuffled his feet and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I can call a car to drive you back out to the Island if you'd like." He eventually said to the Italian woman. She waved a hand.

"Don't you worry. I took the train out, I can take the train back. I suppose I'll leave now. Please watch out for her Danny." Catherine stood up, shouldering her purse.

"Always do ma'am. Flack'd have my ass if anything happened to his girl." Danny smiled, and then looked around, just in case Jamie had heard him refer to her as Flack's girl.

Catherine laughed, "I'm sure you know she wouldn't be happy at being referred to as Don's girl. My Jamie's too independent for that." She waved as she left the shop.

Jamie came running out of the dressing room a few moments later, bootlaces flying.

"Okay, I'm ready. Thank God you came when you did. I thought I was going to pass out from boredom. I can't stand these fittings." She babbled as they walked out to Danny's car.

"Glad I could help. Tie your laces." Danny pointed out, fatherly instincts coming out. Jamie grinned, buckling her seatbelt before bending over to tie her laces.

* * *

"I hate runners." Jamie moaned as she limped into the squad room. Don looked up from his desk.

"What happened to you? Nothing to serious right? Your mom'd have my head on a platter if you got hurt two months before the wedding." He slid the chair back, allowing Jamie to take a seat on his lap. She dropped her head to his shoulder. He recoiled. 'Hell Lovato, what'd you do? Take a dip in the sewer. You stink." He nudged her off of his lap and she scowled at him.

"No smart ass. Martinez took off, so Danny and I took off after him. He must've run twenty blocks. The damn heel on my boot broke and then he tossed the gun into a dumpster. The one damn alley with fifteen dumpsters." She dropped into her desk chair, peeling off the broken boot and dropping it onto her desk.

"Aw go home then. I'll tell Mac, if Danny hasn't already." Don raised an eyebrow, knowing she'd want to stay, trying to prove that she belonged in homicide.

"No I'll stay. I have some clothes somewhere." She said, confirming Don's mental prediction.

"Alright, but don't expect a ride home in my car if you still smell like that." Don smiled, turning back to his paperwork.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny. That must be why I'm marrying you." She threw a wadded up piece of paper at his head, but Don ducked, sending the paper flying at Mac.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mac!" Jamie gasped, as Don tried to stifle his laughter. Mac looked at the piece of paper on the floor and then back up at Jamie. He shook his head.

"I'm going to ignore that. I spoke with Danny and sent him home to change. I suggest you do the same Detective Lovato. Paper work will still be here when you come back." He smiled, a teasing lilt in his voice.

Jamie nodded, "Yes sir." Mac walked away, laughing slightly. Jamie turned to Don and stuck her hand out. He looked at it and eventually decided on slapping it in a high-five.

"Aw come on. Give me the keys. I have to get home." Jamie tried to keep her tone stern, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips.

"I know, and I said don't expect to get in my car when you smell like that. Subway's working just fine today." Don looked at his fiancée bemusedly.

"Ugh! Fine, but don't you expect anything but sleep in that big bed of yours." Jamie shot back, taking her broken shoe and heading out of the precinct.

* * *

Jamie had to admit that the shower did feel good. Sitting in dumpster filth for the rest of the day, yeah that probably would have sucked. She was still ticked off at Don though. Riding the subway with one working shoe was not how she had imagined the day going.

Grabbing her keys and badge, she hurried out the door so she could jump in her car and head back to the precinct. The mountain of paperwork had no doubt increased in the two hours she had been away and something told her it was going to be a long night. She thanked God that her mom had dropped her car off.

On her way back into the building, she ran into Mac and Don, who were leaving. Don stopped her.

"I'm sorry about the car. I probably should've let you use it. I've seen the error of my ways." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh fine, I'm over it. Where are you guys going?" She asked as Mac called for Don to hurry up.

"Call out. Hopefully it'll be a quick one. I'm not in the mood to deal with the scum of the Earth today. " He checked his watch. "It's already 4:30. I'll probably just see you at home. Okay?" He didn't wait for her answer, instead bent down and kissed her quickly before jogging off.

Jamie shook her head, "Okay. See you later then."

"Hey Lovato!" She turned when she heard her name, "You smell good!" Jamie could hear the laugh in Don's voice.

_I'm marrying an idiot, _Jamie thought as she headed back into the precinct.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was heading over to the lab to drop some samples off with Lindsay and Adam. She bumped into Jo on the way there.

"Hey Jamie. I heard you took a dive today." Jo said, a friendly smile on her face. Jamie laughed.

"Yeah, and I broke a shoe. So all-in-all, good day. How's the Kelly case coming?" She asked, falling into step with the older woman. Jo launched into an analysis of all the evidence she had, frustrated with the lack of new leads. The two detectives dropped off their samples with Adam and made their way to Lindsay.

"Hey Jaime, Jo, what've you got?" Lindsay greeted them with a smile.

'Well I've got nothing, a bunch of dead ends." Jo said, as Jamie handed over the samples.

"These are from the Martinez case. We need anything you can tell us." Jamie leaned against the counter.

Lindsay took the containers and signed the chain of evidence. "I'll let you or Danny know when I've got something. How was the dress fitting this morning? I know Mac and Danny felt bad about interrupting you."

Jamie laughed, "Oh it was hell. My mom's on me about my weight loss."

Lindsay and Jo looked her up and down. "well you are a lot skinnier." Jo commented.

"I know, it's been this insane work load. Don and I haven't eaten at home in over a month. I'm hoping it calms down soon so I can put some weight back on." Jamie sighed.

"Why don't you and Don try to come over tonight? I know Lucy and Matt want to see you guys." Lindsay offered as she began separating the samples into their own containers.

"That would be great. I miss the little munchkins, and I'll bet Don's sick of take out. I'll call you when he gets back with Mac. Thanks again Lindsay." Jamie and Jo waved as they walked out.

Jo was asking about the wedding plans when Jamie's cell phone rang. She stopped in the hallway and answered.

"Detective Lovato."

"Jamie? It's Mac." He sounded out of breath.

"Mac? What happened? Are you okay?" Jo looked at her, a question in her gaze. Jamie shook her head.

"It's Don. We're bringing him to Bellevue now. He'll be fine. Meet us there." Mac hung up before Jamie could get a word in, but she did hear an ambulance siren.

"Jamie, what happened?" Jo was gripping her arm, and Jamie was thankful for it. She was afraid that if Jo let go, she would fall to the ground.

"Don, I…I don't know what happened. Mac's taking him to Bellevue." Jamie managed to say. Jo's eyes widened and she motioned for Lindsay to come over.

"It's Don. I'm going to take Jamie to Bellevue. Let the others know." Jo spoke quickly and Lindsay nodded.

"Jaime, he'll be okay. We don't know what happened." Lindsay squeezed her friend's arm and hurried off.

"Come on Jamie, give me your keys." Jo accepted the key chain and let the younger woman out to the parking lot.

"What if he dies Jo? What happens then?" Jamie murmured as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Oh don't you worry about that. Don will be just fine. He's young and strong. Mac didn't tell you anything?" Jo hoped that she wasn't putting false hope in Jamie's head. She wished Mac had said more.

Jamie shook her head. "He barely said anything and then he hung up on me." Jamie twisted the pendant on her necklace, wishing she was wearing her engagement ring, just to have a connection to Don.

Jo didn't know what to say, so she flicked on the lights and siren and sped down the street.

* * *

Jo had barely stopped the car before Jamie was jumping out and running up to the doors. She scanned the main lobby for a moment before she saw Mac. Running up to him she demanded to know what had happened.

"Jamie, calm down. He'll be fine. It was only a through and through. The perp roughed him up a little bit and we missed the other guy that was hiding. I promise you that he'll be fine." Mac rested a hand on Jamie's shoulder. The young woman visibly relaxed.

"Why the hell couldn't you say that on the phone?" She breathed out, and then realizing how she had phrased her question, apologized.

"Don't worry about it. The paramedics were rushing me, I wanted to get Don here as fast as possible." Mac looked apologetic.

"When can I see him?" Jamie sunk into a chair, all of her energy spent.

"I don't know, they're patching him up now. I have to warn you, he took a decent beating. He's pretty banged up." Mac took a seat next to her. Jo came running in.

"How is he Mac? What happened?" She was breathless from sprinting. Mac led her away from Jamie, so the young detective could have a moment to herself.

Slowly, the rest of the CSI family began making their way into the hospital. Adam brought coffee for everyone, and Lindsay sat next to Jamie. They all waited impatiently for Flack's doctor to come out.

"Detective Taylor?" A middle-aged man came out of the swinging doors after they had been waiting for almost three hours. Mac didn't have a chance to respond, Jamie was immediately in front of the doctor.

"How is he? How's Don?"

The doctor looked incredibly uncomfortable until Mac stepped in.

"This is Detective Flack's fiancée, Detective Jamie Lovato."

"Oh, well then, Detective Flack is stable. He's going to be in pain for the next few days, but everything should heal nicely. Detective Lovato, you can follow me and see him, if you'd like." He motioned for Jamie to follow him, but she didn't.

"Can everyone else come too?" It was dumb, but Jamie was almost scared to go and see Don alone. She hated to see anyone she loved in pain, and Mac had said he was badly beaten.

Jo seemed to catch onto her thoughts because she said, "Go ahead Jamie. We'll be right outside," and smiled. Jamie nodded and followed the doctor.

"Is he awake?" Jamie asked, before resting her hand on the doorknob to Don's room. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, we've giving him some medication so he's not in any pain. He should be lucid. I'm anything happens call the nurse's station."

Jamie nodded and pushed the door open. She stepped inside, her eyes immediately finding Don.

"Don, are you awake?" She said quietly, walking over to the bed. She held back a small gasp when she saw him. Don's nose was broken, wrapped in gauze. Both of his eyes had purple rings around them and his right arm was wrapped up in a cast. Jamie could see the outline of gauze wrapped around his torso.

"Oh shit, Jamie I am so sorry." Don's voice was raspy and his eyes were squinted because of the bruises.

"What are you saying sorry for? Did you beat yourself up?" Jamie tried for nonchalant, but the both could tell her heart wasn't in the tease. She pulled the bedside chair closer and took a seat, wrapping her hands around his good one.

"You know what I mean Lovato. Shit, I thought it was going to be an easy day." Don made an attempt to smile, but ended up wincing instead.

"Oh God, don't hurt yourself more. How did this happen?" Jamie reached up to brush a piece of hair off of Don's forehead.

"That asshole got the jump on me. Broke my wrist punching the guy, and then the other one comes out of nowhere and shoots me in the side." Flack looked angry that he had been caught off-guard.

"Where was Mac?" Jamie wondered, knowing he wouldn't have left Flack to be beaten up.

"In the apartment. I chased the guy down the fire escape."

"I know you want to impress me, but would you stick to picking up your laundry?" Jamie laughed weakly, so relieved to have him in one piece.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. Maybe I'll even vacuum once in a while." Don looked down at his plaster-encased hand. "You know, I really am sorry for this. I never wanted you to have to deal with getting that phone call. I love you."

Don's words finally wore away at the wall Jamie had built over the course of the last three hours. She broke down into quiet tears. "I love you too!"

Don looked alarmed, well as alarmed as a man with two black eyes could look. He squeezed Jamie's hand tighter. "Hey, hey Lovato look at me. Stop, stop, I'm okay. What's wrong? Talk to me."

Jamie took a few deep breaths, "I'm fine, really, it's just, this week has just been so ridiculously crazy. This was kind of like the sour cherry on top of the spoiled sundae."

Don looked at her skeptically, but he yawned, prompting Jamie to say, "Get some sleep. I'll leave now." She made to stand up, but Flack grabbed her wrist.

"No way. This is the most I've seen you in a week, like you said, it's been crazy. I'm not tired and I want to spend time with you. Tell me about the dress fitting this morning." He rested his head back and waved the casted hand in a circular motion, telling Jamie to get started.

"Boy, could you have picked a worse topic." Jamie laughed, "My mom thinks I'm too skinny."

"Which you are." Don interrupted, "But continue."

"Anyway, she doesn't want to take the dress in anymore. She told me to gain some weight back."

"Which is what I told you," He paused to think. "I believe four days ago."

"It was three and great, you and my mother are on the same wavelength. Well, except when it comes to the idea of kids" Jamie snorted.

This perked Flack's interest. "What'd she say about kids?"

"I told her that we had talked about it, but there were no promises." Jamie began, but Flack interrupted her with a passionate response.

"Are you _kidding_ me? That's what you told her? Jesus, she probably thinks I don't want them and I'm tryin' to deprive her of grandkids. I want your mom to like me Lovato. Way to ruin all of my hard work."

"Seriously? My mom loves you and she doesn't think that. All you had to do was turn on that Flack charm and she was putty. Besides, she already has four, almost five, grandkids. She's not killing for another one." Jamie waved her hand in the air, as if waving his words away.

"For such a smart woman, you sure as hell are dumb Lovato. Your mom wants more grandkids, and she especially wants them from her only daughter. Do I have to explain all the nuances of a mother-daughter relationship to you?" Don teased, something that relieved Jamie even further. If he was well enough to make fun of her, he would be just fine.

"Please don't. My mom will understand if we don't have kids and she'll be happy if we do. Jut focus on getting better." Jamie leaned back in the chair. Don scoffed at her.

"You're ridiculous, and delusional if you think your mom will understand if we don't have kids. You'd better believe my Ma'd have my head on a silver platter if she was around and we don't have kids. Man, she would've loved you." Jamie was taken aback by his sudden change in topic. Don rarely talked about his mom and when he did it was always about some childhood memory, never how she would have reacted to something in his life.

She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, "I bet I would've loved her too."

Don shook his head, "Nah, she was a real ball buster, and nosy as hell. She'd probably take over all the wedding plans and you would've wanted to kill her. But then she would've made an amazing tiramisu and all would've been forgiven."

Jamie laughed, "Sometimes I think you live to annoy me."

Don raised an eyebrow, "Only sometimes? I'm not doin' my job right then."

"Oh just know that if you hadn't just been shot, I would definitely be smacking your arm right now." Jamie threatened, but she was smiling.

"Keep a list. I'll be on the mend of the better part of the next month. I'm sure I'll rack up a nice tally." Don yawned again. "Jeez Lovato, you're tiring me out and we haven't even-"

"Well I don't even know why I'm here. You're clearly much better." Jamie grinned. "Get some rest and I'll come see you in the morning, okay?" She bent over to kiss Flack on the forehead.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning babe." Don yawned and shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable before falling asleep almost immediately. He must have been more tired than he was letting on.

Jamie stood by the doorway, watching as his chest rose and fell. Maybe it was for the best if they didn't have kids. She wasn't sure she could handle something like this happening if they had babies at home. Another matter for a mother time, she thought.

* * *

"How is he?" Jo asked as soon as Jamie stepped out of the room.

"He's making fun of me and being an all around pain in the ass. He's fine." Jamie laughed.

"Oh good," Lindsay sighed. "Jamie you should come and stay with us for the night. I'm sure you don't want to be all alone in your apartment."

"Oh no, I'll be fine. Really, I don't want to impose." Jamie shook her head.

"Don't bother Lovato, once Lindsay has an idea she won't take no." Danny said, an arm around Lindsay's shoulder and a smile on his face. "Besides, the kids want to see you."

"Alright, if you're sure you don't mind." The words were barely out of Jamie's mouth when Lindsay responded.

"Of course we don't mind! Now why don't we all go out for some dinner? I know I'm starving."

Danny, Mac, Jo, Adam, Sid and Sheldon all agreed, arguing about which restaurant to go to. Lindsay looped arms with Danny. Jamie lagged behind. Suddenly she stopped, gasping. Lindsay and Jo turned around.

"What happened?'" "Are you okay?"

Jamie nodded, "I just realized, the wedding's in less than two months. If Don looks like a mess in the pictures my mother will never forgive him." And then, realizing what a silly complaint this was, she began laughing. "Well it would definitely be a uniquely Don Flack moment."

* * *

**A/N: Hi there! This chapter clocks in at over 3800 words. I'd love it if I got some more feedback on this story, I'm really trying to work on how to write each character. I know Flavato is a small fanbase, but all the more reason to support each other. I also started a Flavato community so we can expand. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and a special thanks to quisinart4 for your review and the following conversation :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie and the Messers were woken up early by the ringing of the phone. Jamie rolled off the couch, her legs twisted in the blanket Lindsay had given her last night.

"Ow." She muttered, pushing hair off of her face and kicking her legs out to untangle the fabric. Danny and Lindsay came running out of their bedroom as the phone rang a fourth time.

"Who the hell would be calling at quarter to six? Don't they realize some people like their sleep when they have to work an all day shift?" Danny grumbled wrenching the phone out of its cradle.

"Hello?" He snapped and then his face sunk. "Oh, hello ma'am. Yes, I'm very sorry about that. Yes…yes…I'm very sorry…okay…here she is." Danny winced as he held the phone out to Jamie. She looked at him quizzically. "It's your mom."

"Oh shit." Jamie grabbed the phone. "Hello? Hi mom."

"Do you know how worried I've been? All night I'm calling your phone. Since 9:30 I've been trying to call. Your apartment, no answer. Your cell phone, no answer. Don's cell phone, no answer. Your desk phone, no answer. Don's desk, no answer. Do you see the pattern here?" Catherine was fuming. Jamie lifted herself back onto the couch and waved Danny and Lindsay back to bed.

"I'm sorry mom. It was an…eventful…afternoon. I lost track of the time, and I think I left my phone in the car." Jamie wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and tucked her feet under her body, yawning.

"Fine, you don't answer, but what about that fiancée of yours? Does he not know how to use a phone?" Catherine's volume had decreased, but the anger in her tone had not.

Jamie actually wasn't sure where Don's phone was. Probably the alley where he had been attacked yesterday. But she wasn't about to tell her mom that. So she said, "Don knows how to use a phone just fine," not realizing that her mom would ask where he had been, leaving Jamie floundering for an answer.

"Ah, uh, he was…Don was at…Don was on a case Mom." The words stumbled out of Jamie's mouth, barely coherent.

"All night?" Catherine was skeptical. "If you didn't want to talk to me you could've just sent a message."

"Oh mom, I would've talked to you. I just didn't realize it was so urgent."

"Well it wasn't, but when you didn't answer, I got worried. Hold on, why are you at Danny and Lindsay's?" Catherine interrupted herself.

Jamie groaned. It seemed like she was going to have to tell her mom what had happened. "Now don't worry mom…"

"Oh my God! You and Don broke up! The wedding's off! Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Catherine began to ramble.

"Mom. Mom. MOM!" Jamie shouted into the phone. "Calm down, Don and I did not break up. You went there surprisingly fast. Is there something you want to tell me?" When Catherine had assured her that there wasn't anything behind her assumption, Jamie continued, "Don was shot and he's recovering now."

"SHOT? When were you planning on telling me? Do you need me to come out there and help you?"

That was the last thing Jamie wanted. "No mom, we're okay. Don will be out today and we'll figure it out. Don't worry. I gotta get back to bed. I'm on shift in three hours. Love you." She hung up and rolled back over, falling asleep almost immediately.

Don had laughed when she told him the story later that afternoon.

"Why didn't you let her come? I could do with some good, old fashioned Italian cooking."

"Are you kidding me? If she had come now, we wouldn't get rid of her. Trust me, I saved you. Besides, you'd be the one home with her all day. I get to leave." Jamie started her car.

"Don't remind me." Don grumbled.

* * *

Don was off of rotation until after the wedding, something only Jamie was happy about. At first, Don liked having the time off. He got to catch up with Sam more often and was able to fix some of the things in the apartment that he hadn't gotten a chance to fix. But after a while, it got old. Don began complaining about lack of things to do after his fourth full week off. He began trying to sneak out to the precinct to do work or tag along. Finally, after a few Mac Taylor chew outs, he got the hint and decided to find random things to entertain himself.

One of those things was cooking. Jamie knew her fiancée could cook, but she didn't know how good he was when given the right amount of time. It was definitely something Jamie could get used to. All the weight her mom and Don were concerned about, was put right back on with a few servings of homemade chicken Parmesan.

"Honey, I'm home." She called out, dropping her purse by the front door.

Don came out of the kitchen with a dishtowel on his shoulder and a smile on his face. "Ricky! How was the club?"

Jamie laughed. "I played babaloo all day. Where are Fred and Ethel?" She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"If you mean Lucy and Matty, then Lindsay came and got them an hour ago. Which means we are completely alone." He kissed her again. Jamie sighed.

"Can we eat first? I'm kind of starving." Jamie pulled him into the kitchen, grinning as she saw the remains of chicken nuggets, French fries and spilled milk covering the table. "I take it Fred and Ethel had a good time?"

Don laughed, "Yeah, and let me tell you, Matty's got a good arm for being just under a year old. We might have to get him playing for the Yankees, he's that good."

"Why not the Mets? They've been doing good this season." Jamie said as she began to wipe up the milk.

'Hah! Are you kidding me Lovato? The Mets are DOA, nothing can save them now. Just jump ship and become a Yankee." Don flicked a French fry at Jamie. She swatted it away.

"Never! I'll be a Mets fan for life. You'll just have to accept that." Jamie laughed.

"Why do you think it took me so long to propose? I was debating if it was worth it, being married to a Mets fan." Don said, nonchalantly.

"Hmph, You're so funny. Help me clean up." She sunk a stray chicken nugget into the garbage can and Don mock cheered.

Jamie bowed, "Thank you, thank you."

* * *

"Jo told me to remind you that you're due to testify soon." Jamie murmured as she traced a pattern on Don's bare chest sometime later.

"Mhmm, I remember. Good thing my nose'll be back to normal by then. I need to look my best for all the photos in the Post." He laughed, causing Jamie to vibrate a little.

"Forget the Post, my mom wants to know if your face is presentable for wedding photos. I told her I liked you better with two black eyes and that I was going to punch you again right before the wedding." Jamie laughed as she recalled the look on her mom's face when she had said that.

Don snorted, "What'd she say? Nothing pleasant I'm sure."

"You got that right. She flipped out. When I told her I was joking she got mad and stormed off, leaving me with the check." Jamie pressed her nose into Don's side, careful of the almost healed gunshot wound. "You know, this scar makes you look rugged."

"Alright, let me just go around showing it off to all the assholes in Manhattan, so they know they're dealing with a rugged cop."

"No, you're mine and by the way, you get snippy when you're tired." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not tired." Don replied, sounding like a petulant toddler.

"Yes you are. I am too. I'm willing to bet you have a headache too." Jamie said, remembering that the first time they had sex after Don had been given the okay he'd gotten a headache because of his still healing nose.

"I don't." Don replied tersely. Jamie patted his chest.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Good night." She kissed the side of his torso and rolled over, pretending not to notice when Don got up twenty minutes later. She closed her eyes as she pretended not to hear him shake out two Advil and run the bathroom tap. But she did smile slightly when she heard his contented sigh and then his soft snores a few minutes later. Her tough-as-nails, rugged cop didn't know his own limits sometimes.

* * *

Two weeks later, a month and a half after Don's beating, his nose was completely healed and his wrist was a week away from coming out of his cast.

"Which is great because that thing has gotten disgusting." Jamie was telling Lindsay as they filed into the courtroom audience rows.

"I can imagine. You'd better hope Don has a good physical therapist. Regaining his muscle strength will be a real pain if he hates them. I broke my ankle when I was younger and my therapist was the worst. Therapy took twice as long as it should have and it was still a while after it healed that I had full movement again." Lindsay said as she turned her phone onto vibrate and slipped it into her jacket pocket.

Jamie mimicked her actions and shook her head, "Another thing to worry about. Knowing Don, he'll be miserable either way. I've never seen that man take an order from someone who wasn't Mac."

Lindsay laughed as Mac slid into the row next to her. "Did I hear my name?"

"Yeah, we were just saying how Don doesn't take orders from anyone who isn't you." Lindsay explained.

"If you'd believe it there was a time when he wouldn't even take them from me." Mac shook his head, thinking about the early days.

Jamie laughed, "You're right. I don't believe it." Lindsay shushed her as the judge came out and began trial proceedings. Mac, Lindsay and Jamie watched as Jo and Don testified, both looking professional and extremely comfortable behind the stand. The experience that years of testifying had given them really showed through.

As Judge Alighieri called a ten-minute recess, Jamie's and Lindsay's phones went off simultaneously.

"Adam has my results." "Danny picked up a case." Mac looked at them as they spoke over each other.

"Well good luck to both of you. Don, Jo and I will meet you back at the precinct. And don't worry, I'm not letting Don have any cases. He can do paperwork." Mac added to his statement when Jamie had opened her mouth.

"Okay good. Lindsay can you drive me to the scene? Danny said it was on the way back to the lab."

* * *

With the wedding in two weeks, Jamie and Don were beginning to feel the last minute pressure. They hadn't picked a song for their first dance and Don, Danny and Adam still had to got for last minute tuxedo alteration. Sheldon liked to remind them everyday, something Jamie was grateful for.

"Hey Flack have you, Adam and Messer gone for the tuxes yet?" Sheldon asked as Don was hanging around the lab.

"Oh shit." Don clapped his hand to his forehead. "I gotta go. Think Danny and Adam will be able to leave now?" Sheldon shrugged.

"I don't know. Go ask them?" He shook his head as Don ran into the hallway.

He knocked on the window to Danny's lab area. Danny looked up.

"Hey Messer, take a break. We gotta go for the tuxes."

"Why? I'm in the middle of something." Danny held up a vial as proof.

"I don't care. Jamie's gonna have my ass. I told her we'd go last week."

Danny shrugged, "That's not my problem. You shouldn't have lied to her."

Don scowled, "Are you shitting me Messer? You're my best man, you need a tux too. Now grab Adam and meet by at my car." Do walked away, leaving Danny to groan and put the vial down. He was pulling off his gloves as he grabbed Adam.

"Where are we going?"

"Tuxedo store. Flack's got a mission now." Danny rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Mr. Messer, can you please stand straight." The poor tailor, Giovanni Morreti, wasn't used to dealing with two NYPD officers used to constant movement and one NYPD crime tech with ADD.

"It's Detective." Danny snapped, bored of standing still and if he was being honest, really hungry. "Flack, you're taking us to the nicest steakhouse you can find after this."

Don laughed, "Yeah if you're paying. Stand still and it'll be over." He was adjusting his cuffs, trying to get them to lay flat over his cast.

"I don't know what happened, but these pants are way too short." Adam said, walking out of the dressing room. Don and Danny burst out into laughter, Adam's pant legs were about six inches too short.

Giovanni sighed. "My idiot grandson, he is a mess. I will find your pants Mr. Ross. I am very sorry about this."

Adam waved off the old man's apology. "Don't worry about it. I'm in no rush."

Danny snorted, "You should be. Jo's chomping at the bit for you to get through all of those security tapes."

"Oh man, I forgot all about that. Hey Flack, you think I can cut out early?" Adam turned to the groom-to-be.

"I don't know, who do you fear more, Jamie or Jo?" Flack had finally fixed his cuff and was now straightening the cummerbund and jacket.

"Ask me an easier question. Something like if I'd rather be stuck in a blizzard or in a pit of snakes." Adam sunk to a chair, groaning.

"Who's the blizzard and who's the pit of snakes in that analogy?" Danny questioned.

"I don't know…pick. They both scare me."

"Mr. Ross, I have your pants. I will fix them right away." Giovanni came out of the back room, a pair of black tuxedo pants in his hand. Adam hurried off to change while Giovanni finished with Danny.

"Okay _Detective _Messer, I am done with you. I only ask that you do not do anything drastic to your body in the next two weeks." Giovanni said as Danny jumped off of the pedestal and Flack climbed on.

Don held back laughter at the old man's tone when saying 'Detective.' He stood up straight and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe that he and Jamie would be married in just over two weeks. It seemed surreal to him that he had met her only a year and a half ago. But after Jess…he had found the One and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Detective Flack, will this cast be off before the wedding?" Giovanni interrupted his thoughts.

'Oh yeah, comes off in a few days." Flack said.

"Ah good, I am sure Miss Lovato will not want this in her pictures." Giovanni was circling the pedestal, looking for imperfections.

Don laughed, "You'd be surprised Giovanni." He said, thinking about Jamie's words to her mother about punching him in the eye.

"She is a tough one then?" Giovanni asked.

'Tough as they come. She was undercover in Narcotics for six months before I met her and now she's one of the best Homicide detectives I've ever met." Don very rarely gushed about Jamie, but right now he wanted to tell his tailor how amazing his girl was.

"She sounds like the right girl for you. Hold onto her. They don't come along often." Giovanni said, shaking his finger as the young detective.

"I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon. Now how's my tux? Am I good to go?" Don began fidgeting, he had been standing still for too long.

Giovanni sighed, "I suppose so. I can find nothing wrong with this one. It is perfect."

Don grinned and jumped down. "Great. Jamie'll be thrilled." Adam came walking out of the dressing room, a miserable expression on his face.

"Now this one I have much work to do." Giovanni said, tutting at the too long pants and jacket sleeves.

"I'm never going to get to leave. Jo's going to kill me when she gets to the lab and doesn't see me working on her tapes." Adam grumbled as he climbed onto the pedestal.

* * *

That night Jamie got home form the precinct early. She joined Don in the kitchen as he was cooking dinner.

"It smells god in here. What're you making?" She came up behind him and stood on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder.

"My grandmother's famous lasagna recipe. It's a work of art." Don waved his hand in a flourish, causing Jamie to laugh.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. What can I help with?" Jamie toed off her boots and left them at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Why don't you make a salad? Or set the table?" Don pointed with his spatula. Jamie got to work, setting the glasses and plates out and then tearing lettuce and chopping tomatoes.

In the middle of the comfortable silence, Jamie asked a question. "So how did your tuxedo fitting go?"

"Oh it was fine. Adam's needs a-" Flack was distracted when he first started answering and then caught himself. "Wait a second, how'd you know we went for tuxes today?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Thought you could keep that from me? I have eyes all over the city." She returned to slicing a cucumber. "Also, Adam spilled his guts to Jo when she asked him where her tapes were."

"Damnit Adam." Don scowled. He turned to face Jamie, she had an amused look on her face. "So, from that smile I take it you aren't mad."

"No, I'm kind of ticked off that you lied to me. I wish you had just told me you and the guys hadn't gone. But they're all fixed and they'll be ready fro pick up before the wedding?" Jamie twirled a carrot in her hand.

"Yeah, Giovanni swore on the life of his grandson, although it didn't seem like he was too happy with the kid." Don said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"You'd better hope those tuxedoes are ready, otherwise the only other option is my brother's old powder blue one form the 80s. And it'll probably be too small on you." Jamie winked. "It may emphasize certain things." She gave him a once over, letting her gaze linger by the zipper of his jeans.

Don squirmed, "Shit Jamie, stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. I know I'm handsome, but give a guy a break."

Jamie burst out into laughter. "Oh my god! I knew you were ridiculous, but this one takes the cake. Come on, I'm done with the salad." She carried the bowl over to the table, still giggling.

* * *

After everything had been cleaned up from dinner, Jamie poured herself a glass of wine and uncapped a beer for Don. She handed him the bottle and tucked herself under his arm.

"What're you watching?" She asked after a sip of wine.

"I don't know. Some action movie. What's up?" He lowered the volume on the TV.

"We haven't picked out wedding song yet, and my sister-in-law, of all people, called to ask me if we had yet." Jamie rolled her eyes. Everyday it seemed like her mom was grooming Jen, Andrea and Maggie to be more and more like her, a consequence of living in the same neighborhood, Jamie supposed.

"Oh brother, don't they have their own things to worry about? Don't they know we happen to be very busy NYPD officers?" Don questioned, he wasn't overly fond of Jamie's two oldest sisters-in-law. They were too nosy in his opinion. Maggie wasn't so bad.

"Well, I'm the only busy NYPD officer right now." Seeing Don's annoyed look she continued on, "But we do still have to pick a song. Why'd we wait so long?"

"Cause the first time we brought it up, we couldn't agree." Don said.

'Oh right. Well let's brainstorm." Jamie tucked her feet tighter under her body.

"Okay, name some songs." Don took a large swing out of his beer bottle.

"Umm, 'My Heart Will Go On,'" Jamie spit out the first romantic song she could think of.

"Are you kidding me? The Titanic song? What about the one from Dirty Dancing?" Flack would deny it if ever asked by anyone at the precinct, but he actually had a soft spot for the Patrick Swayze-Jennifer Grey movie.

Jamie wrinkled her nose. "I don't know, that son makes me feel like things are ending. Not the feeling I want for our wedding. 'This Kiss?'"

"What kiss? No one kissed anyone just now." Don looked confused and Jamie laughed.

"No, 'This Kiss.' It's a Faith Hill song."

"You're a fan of Faith Hill? How did I not know this?" Don perked up.

"I don't exactly announce it. Do I look like a country fan?" Jamie quirked an eyebrow.

"No, eh, how about 'At Last?'"

"Really? Are _you _kidding _me_? That's the most overused wedding song ever. Two of my brothers and my parents used that song. It's a no." Jamie shook her head to emphasize her point.

"Okay, that one's out. I don't know Lovato, you think of something." Don leaned his head against the back of the couch.

Jamie groaned, "I don't know. Why couldn't we be a normal couple that had a song playing on their first date?"

"Cause we played ping pong on our first date and it was a million times better than any normal first date." Don countered.

"You're right. Ooh what about 'Bless the Broken Road' by Rascal Flatts?" Jamie suggested.

"Another country song? Have I heard that one?" Don took a sip of beer, trying to remember.

'I don't know. It goes like this." Jamie sang the first few lines of the song until she had to stop because of Don's laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You can't sing worth a damn. Stick to your day job. But I think I've heard that before. It's a good song." Don laughed.

"So are we decided? Did we pick a song?" Jamie asked hopefully.

'I don't know. Something feels off about it. What about Elvis?" Don asked. He'd been a fan of the King since he was little.

"I won't dance to 'Jailhouse Rock,' if that's what you're suggesting." Jamie wandered into the kitchen to refill her glass of wine.

"No, that's not what I was suggesting. Haven't you ever heard of 'Can't Help Falling in Love'?" Don called out loudly.

"Of course I have. That's a fairly sappy song for you to be picking Mr. Homicide Detective." Jamie retorted as she climbed back onto the couch.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Gotta keep you on your toes. Can't let you get soft Lovato." Don pulled her close.

"Hmm, so we have two choices. What do you say we send out a group message and ask everyone to vote?" Jamie grinned.

"Sounds good to me. That way if your mom doesn't like the song we can blame everyone else." He grabbed his iPhone off of the coffee table and tapped out a message. They flipped the TV to HBO and waited for the responses. They both dozed off and were woken up by Don's phone buzzing. Yawning and stretching Don reached up to grab the phone.

"Hey Jamie." Don nudged his fiancée and she moaned. "Get up, it looks like everyone answered."

"Okay, I'm up. Let's hear it." She mumbled. Then, "Wait, let me get a piece of paper to tally the votes." She jumped up and grabbed a notepad from the hall table. Sitting back down she said, "Okay, ready."

Don began rattling off the responses. "Okay, Mac's for Elvis. Jo's for Rascal Flatts, well that was obvious, she's from Alabama. Uh, Adam's for Rascal Flatts, ooh but Cassie is for Elvis, I always knew I liked her. Lindsay's for Rascal Flatts, again obvious, she's from Montana. Danny's for Elvis. Hawkes is for Elvis and Sid's for Rascal Flatts. So what's the tally?"

Jamie counted the marks she had made on the paper. "Wait a second, what about Christine? Did you mention her?"

Don scrolled through the messages. "Mac says she doesn't like either one. Who doesn't like Elvis?"

Jamie shrugged, "Anyway, without Christine's vote, the results are….You're never going to believe it. Straight tie."

Don threw his hands in the air, "For god's sakes. That was a waste of time."

"What are we going to do now? Flip a coin?" Jamie muttered through a yawn.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Since we both like both songs, why not just flip a coin?" Don shrugged.

"I guess." Jamie rummaged in her purse for a quarter. "Heads for Elvis and tails for Rascal Flatts?"

Don nodded, "Let 'er rip." Jamie flipped the coin, catching it in her palm and flipping it onto the back of her hand. She looked up at Don, "Wanna look first?"

"Lift your hand on the count of three."

'One…"

"Two…"

"Three…" Jamie lifted her hand, revealing a heads up coin. 'Elvis it is." She smiled.

"Finally! The last thing on our wedding list." Don pumped his fist in the air and then paused, "Wait, this is the last thing on our wedding list right?"

Jamie nodded, "I just have to confirm everything one more time and make sure everyone knows what time to be at St. Patrick's, but yes, this was the last thing on our wedding list." Jamie's shoulders visibly sagged, and Don realized how much stress she had been under the past few months. He reached out and pulled her close.

"I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you too." Jamie stood up, "I'm completely gone. I think it's time I crashed."

Don stood to follow her into the bedroom, and then backtracked when he heard Jamie's phone go off.

She groaned, "The only person that could be calling me at 11:30 is not someone I want to hear from."

Don held up the phone. Mac's name lit up the display. "Sorry babe." He passed over the phone.

Jamie slid the bar to answer it. "Hello? Hi Mac...okay…yeah, I'll meet you there…okay…got it." Jamie hung up the phone and trudged into the bedroom to change into crime scene appropriate clothes.

As she unlocked the door, she called out to Don, "Keep the bed warm for me?"

Don's voice held laughter as he called back, "No promises."

* * *

**A/N: Without my note at the end, this chapter clocks in at 4,461 words, longer than 1 & 2. Something about Flack and Lovato makes me want to keep writing, probably because they feel like a normal, everyday couple that could make even the most boring things interesting. So, we had some wedding build up in this chapter, and we're finally going to get to the wedding in the next chapter! I'm excited for that one. So please, read and review. I really hope you all are enjoying this. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Jamie, wake up. Jamie…get up now."

Jamie pulled her pillow tighter over her head, "Mmph, five more minutes mom." She rolled over and opened her eyes, "Wait, mom? Where's Don?" Jamie yawned widely and suddenly aware that her mom was standing next to her bed, pulled the blankets tightly around her naked frame.

"Don is at the Messer's apartment. I've been here since 6, I sent him over there." Catherine passed Jamie an oversized NYPD t-shirt.

Jamie pulled it over her head gratefully and climbed out of bed. "Why are you here so early? The wedding's not until 2 o'clock." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and padded into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

"Sweetheart, we have a lot of work to do. Lindsay and Jen are coming over. They're binging the girls of course. And I think your brother said something about Maggie coming over as well." Catherine took the coffee pot out of her daughter's hands. "No caffeine. Here have some caffeine free green tea." She placed a Starbucks cup in Jamie's now empty hand.

"Jo, Ellie and Christine are coming too mom!" Jamie shouted, making sure her mother had heard her. She took a sip as her mom walked into the living room to get everything set up. "Ergh, this is disgusting." She spit the mouthful of tea into the sink and dropped the cardboard cup into the trash. "If Don gets to drink coffee I'll kill him." She muttered.

* * *

"Sorry for getting here so early." Don apologized again as he poured himself a second mug of coffee. "Catherine burst into the apartment at quarter to six, and then came into our bedroom." He shook his head.

Lindsay patted his shoulder, "Well, it could have been worse. She could have found you na—" Don's face sunk and Lindsay's eyes widened, "She didn't."

"She did. It was some pre wedding sex. Clearly we weren't expecting her mom to come in this morning." Flack shook his head, as Danny laughed.

'Seriously? Only you Flack." He bounced Matt in his arms, trying to get the little boy to go back to sleep for a few more hours. Lindsay check the kitchen clock.

"Oh, it's already 8:30. I'd better get Luce up and our stuff ready. Catherine called last night and told me to be at your apartment at 9:15. I think she's micromanaging." Lindsay laughed.

"Go get your stuff ready. I'll wake up Lucy." Don put his coffee mug down and pushed his chair away from the table.

Lucy's room was pretty bright, the nightlight and the early morning sun gave Don enough visibility so he could avoid the numerous Barbie dolls on the floor. He knelt by the edge of Lucy's bed and stroked her hair.

'Hey Luce. It's morning time, come on wake up." Don ducked as Lucy's arm swung out at him and she shouted 'NO!'

"Oh brother." He muttered, before saying louder, "Lucy you get to dress up today and eat cake."

The mention of cake roused the blonde-haired little girl. "Cake?" She mumbled, eyes still half shut.

"Mhmm," Don lifted her out of bed and rested her on his hip. "Cake. It's chocolate and strawberry."

"My favorite!" Lucy's eyes widened and she smiled, resting her head on Don's shoulder. "Unca Don?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"Why are you here?"

Don laughed, boy she caught on fast. She was acting more like her Dad everyday. "I have to get ready here. Remember. I'm gonna marry Aunt Jamie today?" At Lucy's nod he continued, "Well you and Mommy are going to help her get ready at my house. Is that okay with you?"

Lucy grinned, "Is she gonna wear a pretty dress?"

Don shrugged, "I don't know Luce. You'll have to report back when I see you at St. Patrick's."

Lucy's eyes widened comically, "Is that the big church?" Don nodded and Lucy clapped. "It's big and pretty!"

"Yeah it is Luce. Now let's go get you some breakfast." Don let Lucy slip to the floor and she took off running to the kitchen, squealing 'Daddy' and wrapping her little arms around Danny's legs. As Don watched, a nagging little voice in the back of his head said, _You want that. You want kids with Jamie._ Don shook his head, he couldn't think like that. Having kids in a family where both parents were cops, just wasn't safe.

* * *

"Mom would you stop! I'm going to pass out if you don't let me eat something." Jamie swapped her mom's hands away and wrenched the refrigerator door open, grabbing a bagel and some cream cheese.

'You're not supposed to eat carbs right before-" Catherine began to say. Jamie took a large bite out of her bagel.

"MMMM, delicious."

Catherine frowned at her daughter, but shook her head. "Fine, I don't care."

Jamie opened her mouth, a mischievous gleam in her eye, but was interrupted by the buzzer.

"Hi Aunt Jamie! It's me Lucy Messer."

Jamie laughed at Lucy's greeting. "Hi Lucy Messer. I'm going to buzz you in okay?"

"Okay." Lucy made a buzzing noise along with the actual buzz and Jamie smiled. That little girl was too cute. A few minutes later, the five year old an bounding into the apartment, followed by Lindsay.

Jamie ran forward to grab some of the bags from Lindsay's arms.

"Thanks. Who knew such a small kid could need so much stuff, huh?" Lindsay grinned.

"I sure as hell didn't." Jamie laughed, depositing the bags on the living room floor. She turned to Lucy. "You ready to get all fancy Luce?"

"Yeah! Unca Don said we're going to the big church!" Lucy squealed, running to hug Jamie's legs.

"Uncle Don was right!" Jamie lifted Lucy and tickled her sides. She turned to Lindsay. "Did you guys eat? Do you want anything?"

Lindsay smiled, "We ate. Is it time to start getting you ready?"

"Well, I'm ready. We can start without everyone." Jamie said, putting Lucy back on the floor.

"Well, alright. I guess we can start without the girls and the photographer." Catherine sighed.

"Lindsay, why don't I help you get yours and Lucy's stuff ready, and we can wait for Jen and the photographer." Jamie widened her eyes and tilted her head towards the bedroom. Lindsay caught on.

"Oh, okay. Lucy stay out here and be a good girl for Mrs. Lovato." Lucy nodded, busy tapping at the fish take and making faces.

Lindsay followed Jamie into the bedroom and shut the door. She took a seat on the bed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jamie huffed out a breath. "She's making me crazy. She invited my sister-in-law to come and get ready here. She won't let me have coffee. It feels like she's trying to control everything. I really just wanted everything to be calm and relaxing. And I didn't get to say goodbye to Don this morning." Jamie paused for breath.

Lindsay stood up and put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Calm down. Your mom just wants to make sure everything is perfect. Soon the makeup artist and hair stylist will be here. Your mom will have to leave you alone at some point."

"And if she doesn't?" Jamie asked.

"Well Jo and I will be here. We can run interference. Besides, Lucy's really useful for distracting older women. Something about her cheeks makes them go crazy and want to pinch her." Lindsay smiled as Jamie laughed.

"She is really pinchable. Thanks Lindsay. Um, would you mind guarding the door? I want to give Don a call." Jamie asked after she pulled away from the hug Lindsay had started.

"Of course. Just don't take too long. Your mom might get suspicious." Lindsay went over to stand by the door as Jamie picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

"Hey Messer, you want me to answer the phone?" Flack shouted over the din of people. Mac, Adam, Sheldon and Sid had all shown up over the course of the last hours.

"Yeah. Who's gonna be calling anyway? Lindsay?" Danny shouted back.

"Hello, Messer residence." Don said, answering the phone.

Jamie's voice rushed into his ear. "Oh good, you answered. I just wanted to talk to you. We didn't get a chance this morning."

Don snorted, "I know, your mom walked in and I was completely naked.'

Jamie gasped, "Oh God. I'm so sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, she's making me crazy over here."

"Eh, it makes me feel a little bit better." Don said.

"I hate you." Jamie laughed.

"I love you too. Are you getting ready?"

"Not yet. Jen, Jo, Ellie, Christine, Maggie and the hair and make-up people haven't gotten here yet." She paused, whispering to someone in the room with her, "Oh never mind. Jen and Maggie just got here with Grace. I should probably go. My mom's going to go nuts."

"Okay. I'll see you soon Lovato." Don smiled as he said her last name.

"I'll be the one in white." Jamie quipped before hanging up. Don put the phone back in it's cradle. Mac hand landed on his shoulder.

"Jamie?" The older man asked.

"Yeah, her ma's driving her nuts." Don responded.

"It'll all be worth it." Don smiled, turning his own wedding ring around his finger.

"I know."

* * *

Several hours later, after everyone had shown up, the real fun began. Soon enough, the apartment began to look like a salon, hair and make-up products covered every available surface. Bridesmaid, flower girl and regular guest dresses hung from doorways. Lucy and Grace, Jamie's niece, bonded immediately, running around the apartment in their flower girl dresses.

By 12:30, everyone had their hair and make-up done and were in the process of putting on their dresses.

"Mom, please. Stop crying." Jamie begged as Lindsay and Jo helped her into her dress. "You're going to ruin your make up and Josie just left."

Catherine wrung her hands, "I can't help it! My baby's getting married and you look so beautiful."

Jamie smiled at her mom, lightly touching the bun at the back of her head. "Thanks mom, but please, please stop crying."

"Okay. I think I'm okay now." Catherine sniffled.

"Boy Jamie, could this dress have any more buttons down the back?" Lindsay commented as she and Jo worked together to button the back of the dress.

Jamie's dress was simple compared to the over the top ball gowns each of her sisters-in-law had worn. It was a strapless dress, form-fitting to the mid thigh, flowing out to let her walk easily. There was a subtle lace design that wrapped from the front to the back, giving the dress an extra dimension. The back, as Lindsay had pointed out, was a row of tiny buttons, going from the top of the opening to the small of Jamie's back.

"Sorry Lindsay, Jo. I suppose the priest would have a shock if I left half of the back unbuttoned."

"I would think so. I bet Don would love it though." Jo laughed.

"Ew, Mom! That was so not okay." Ellie complained from her perch on the couch with Lucy and Grace. Everyone laughed at Ellie's comment.

* * *

"Oh shit, it's 12:30." Adam called out. "Didn't Jamie's mom say we have to be at St. Pat's by 1:30?" Adam's proclamation sent the other detectives and CSI's into a panic. None of them had begun to get ready.

"Where's your gel Messer?" Don was rummaging through Danny and Lindsay's medicine cabinet.

"On the counter dumbass. It's right in front of your face." Danny called out as he tucked him shirt into his pants.

"Has any one seen my cummerbund?" Adam asked, looking through the bag his tuxedo had come in.

"I have an extra one." Sid held out the fabric and Adam took it was a grateful look on his face.

Mac and Sid were the first ones ready. The medical examiner took a seat on the couch to watch the younger men run around like chickens with their heads cut off, while Mac took pity on Danny and helped him get Matt dressed in his miniature tuxedo.

"Thanks Mac." Danny said, taking his son from his boss.

"Not a problem Danny. You guys need all the help you can get right now." Mac commented, looking around. Danny's hair was nowhere near tamed, Adam was trying to figure out his cummerbund, his bowtie dangling around his neck. Don was dressed, from his gelled hair to his tied shoes, but the glazed look on his face told Mac he was somewhere else. Sheldon was standing with Sid, asking the doctor to tie his bowtie for him.

"Where do you think Flack is?" Danny asked, looking at the groom.

Mac smiled, "In the past." Danny gave Mac a look that clearly said, 'What the hell are you talking about?'

Mac was right though. Don had managed to get ready quickly, gelling his hair and fixing his bowtie hadn't been that difficult. What was difficult was wrapping his mind around that fact that he was going to be a married man in a few hours. He had never been this committed to one woman. Sure, he and Jess had been serious, but that all was gone in a second. But would he have married her? Don liked to think the answer would have been yes, five years ago it would have been yes. But today, if he had met Jess instead of Jamie? He couldn't be sure. Jamie was so different from Jess, but still very similar. The biggest difference was that Jamie fit into his life from the beginning. From the moment she pushed a chair in front of a fleeing perp, her hair in a messy, knotted ponytail, her bra hanging out of her shirt, Don knew he wanted her in his life.

"Hey Flack! We gotta go. Channel 2's saying there's some traffic." Danny interrupted his thoughts. Don nodded,

"Yeah, I'm ready. You got the rings?"

"Right here." Danny patted his breast pocket and frowned.

"What? You don't have the rings? Are you kidding me Messer?" Don's eyes bugged out and he almost lunged at his best man.

"You looking for this?" Sheldon held up a small, black velvet box. Don lunged at the box, flipping it open to make sure Jamie's rings were in there.

"Jesus, thanks Hawkes. I'm keeping these on me until the last minute Messer." Don scowled.

Danny frowned, "I coulda sworn I put them in my pocket. Sorry about that Flack."

Mac stood at the door, holding it open, "Fix it on the ride. We have to get going."

* * *

An hour and fifteen minutes of traffic later, the bride, the groom, the wedding party and all of the guests were at the church. Jamie and Don were sent to separate rooms. Jamie was leaning against the wall, afraid to sit down in front of her mother, just in case she wrinkled her dress. Lindsay came up with a bottle of water. Jamie took it gratefully.

"Are you okay Jamie? You look a little off." Lindsay frowned in concern.

"I am a little nervous. I kind of feel like I might throw up." Jamie confessed.

"Oh, that's perfectly normal. Just think about reaching Don at the end of the aisle. You'll be so preoccupied you won't even think about throwing up." Lindsay patted her arm.

"Mhmm, but Lindsay? What if he's not there? What if he changed his mind?" Jamie was not a nervous person and she was confident, but this, her wedding, terrified her. She didn't want to sound like an idiot, but she had to tell someone her fear.

"Jamie, Don loves you more than anything. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. Everything will be fine. I promise." Lindsay smiled. Jamie nodded, her fear abated for now. Lucy wandered up.

"How do I look Aunt Jamie?" She twirled in her pink dress. Jamie knelt down as best as her dress would allow.

"You look beautiful Luce. I'm so happy you're going to be my flower girl. Can I have a hug?" Jamie held out her arms and Lucy stepped into them.

"Oh, Mommy can I go see Unca Don?" Lucy asked, twirling around to face her mother.

"How come Luce? The wedding starts in a few minutes"

"I havta tell him how pretty Aunt Jamie looks. I promised!" Lucy pouted.

"Sweetie, Uncle Don is going to see Aunt Jamie in a few minutes. You have to be in your spot soon." Lindsay told her daughter gently. Lucy pouted, but accepted Lindsay's explanation.

Tony Lovato stuck his head into the room. "Jamie, everyone's ready."

Lindsay smiled and squeezed Jamie's arm. "It'll be fine. Come on Luce, time to get in position." She ushered Lucy out into the hallway. Tony stepped into the room.

"You okay baby doll?" He held out his hand for Jamie to take hold of. She nodded.

"I am Dad. I'm ready to get married." She smiled shakily, taking deep breaths.

Tony kissed his daughter on the side of her head, "Don makes you happy Jamie. And you make him happy. That's all I ever wanted for you. I'm so proud of the beautiful woman you've become."

"Thanks Dad, but unless you want to face Mom' wrath over streaked mascara, I'd stop saying things that might make me cry." She laughed, only to keep herself from crying. Tony patted his daughter's hand and led her to the start of the aisle. If Jamie stuck her head out a few inches, she could see Don. He was talking to someone in the first few pews, his face turned away from where Jamie was standing.

The music started and the bridesmaids and ushers made their way down the aisle. Sam was first, arm in arm with Adam. Maggie and Joe came next, followed by Mac and Joe. Danny and Lindsay, best man and matron of honor went right before Grace, the first flower girl. Little Matty toddled down the pew, stopping hallway and sitting in the middle. The guests began to laugh and Lindsay hurried back down the aisle to pick up her son. Lucy was the last one to go before Jamie.

She began to walk, and then stopped, turning around to ask, "Are you guys coming?"

Jamie and Tony began to laugh. Lucy looked on, confused, until Jamie whispered, "Go ahead, we'll be right behind you." Satisfied, Lucy began her walk down the aisle. A few moments later the organ player began and Jamie gripped her dad's arm tighter, taking her first steps down the aisle.

* * *

Don had smiled when Matt took a seat in the middle of the aisle and he had chuckled when Lucy whispered (More like a soft shout) that 'Aunt Jamie looked sooooo pretty.' But when Jamie began her walk down the aisle, his mind went blank.

All he could see was her smile and her eyes, locked on his. She looked incredible. His next thought was that he couldn't wait to get that dress off of her, but he pushed those thoughts away.

After what felt like hours, but was really only minutes, Jamie and her dad were standing in next to Don.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate to union of Donald Flack and Jamie Lovato." The priest began. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Tony said, giving Jamie's hand over to Don. Don squeezed Jamie's hand and smiled at her.

"If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The church remained silent, except for Catherine's stifled sniffs. "Don and Jamie have elected to recite their own vows. They will read them now."

Don raised an eyebrow at Jamie, who looked worried. They had written their vows separately, and Jamie hadn't seen what Don had written. She hoped it was nothing stupid.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to say anything stupid." Don said, causing everyone to laugh, Jamie hardest of all. "I'll keep it short too. The first time I met you, you looked like a drugged up hooker." Don paused, "Can I say that in a church Father?"

Father Michael shook his head, "I'd rather you didn't, but since it's out there, continue."

"Okay, so anyway. You didn't look like much, but boy did you stick in my brain after that first meeting. I've never met anyone who can keep me on my toes like you can. You're an amazing cop, an amazing friend, and I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you. I would say that I won't do anything to hurt you, but I can't promise that, not in our line of work, but I know that you'll kill me before I have the chance to hurt you. I love you so much Lovato, even though you are a Mets fan." Don wouldn't admit it, not even to Jamie, but he could feel himself getting choked up as he said his vows.

Jamie sniffed, not even trying to hide her watery eyes. "I met you less than 24 hours after my cover was made. You know that I was in too deep and I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved and I wouldn't get attached to my new homicide partner. And then you came into my life and I fell, harder than I've ever fallen for anyone else. From the moment you took me to a Ping-Pong tournament for our first date, I knew you were it for me. I never thought I'd be happy to have a cover blown, but thank God it happened that time. I fell for you Don Flack and I'm in deep." Jamie gave Don a watery smile and he tightened his grip on her hand.

Father Michael turned to Don, "Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, to love and cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Don nodded, "I do."

The priest turned to Jamie, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, to love and cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

Jamie grinned, "I do."

"Please hand over the rings." Father Michael addressed this to Danny and Lindsay. They each handed over a ring, Lindsay giving a watery sniffle.

"Don, please take Jamie's hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Don took Jamie's left hand and slid the band onto her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Jamie, please repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Jamie held Don's left hand, her own hands shaking slightly, and slid the ring onto his fourth finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Father Michael smiled widely, "And now, by the power vested in me, by the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss-"

Don ignored the priest's words, grabbing Jamie in his arms, and kissing her. Jamie smiled into his mouth, sliding her hands up to cup Don's face. They broke apart, smiling at each other, before turning to face their guests.

"I would be honored to introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Donald Flack Jr." Father Michael announced as Jamie and Don walked down the aisle, hand in hand. They walked out of the church and Don helped Jamie climb into the waiting limo.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Jamie sighed collapsing onto Don's shoulder. "We're married!"

Don leaned over, cupped his hand around the back of Jamie's head and kissed her deeply. "Man, I wanted to do that again."

Jamie laughed, "Thank God Father Michael went quickly. I thought my knees might give out. That or I was going to throw up."

Don gave her a sideways look, "Really? You were going to throw up?" He twisted his neck to smell his shoulder, "Because I think I smell pretty good."

Jamie pushed his shoulder, "Shut up, I was nervous. I didn't know what was going to happen. But it was perfect. Even your vows were good."

"Were you surprised? It looked like you thought I would screw them up." Don raised his eyebrows as Jamie nodded while smiling.

"I was worried, you'd make a dumb comment. Don't say you weren't thinking about it." Jamie said, tucking herself closer to her new husband.

"Okay, I was thinking about it. The drugged-up hooker comment was the only thing that stayed from the first draft."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll hear about that from my mom. So thank you." Jamie retorted, smiling, as she leaned up to kiss him.

Don wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss, pulling her close.

"Detectives, we're here." Chris, the limo driver, knocked on the glass partition. Don and Jamie untangled themselves, and saying a 'thank you' to the man, they slid out of the limo, Don holding Jamie's bouquet and the train of her dress.

* * *

As the rest of the guests were shown into the ballroom, Don, Jamie, Lindsay and Danny were waiting in one of the adjacent rooms.

"So how's it feel to be officially off the market Flack? All of those lovely women we meet during the day will be so disappointed to hear that you're taken." Danny grinned, taking a sip from his beer.

"Come on Danny. He's been off the market for a year and a half." Lindsay laughed, as Don and Jamie nodded. The door opened and Jo stuck her head in.

"Everyone is here, do you guys want to get started?" She directed her question to the newly married couple. Don jumped up, pulling Jamie to her feet.

"Lets go. I'm starving."

* * *

Don and Jamie waited in the hallway as the DJ announced the rest of the wedding party.

"And now, Mr. and Mrs. Flack!"

Don looked down at Jamie, "I guess that's our cue."

"You bet. Let's go!" Jamie smiled, pulling Don slightly.

They had their first dance a few moment later. Jamie tucked her head against Don's chest as Elvis played.

"I can't believe this really happened. I feel like that's all I say." Jamie mumbled into his chest. Don tightened his grip on her waist.

"I know what you mean. Besides, now that we're married, we get to leave Manhattan behind for a bit."

Jamie looked up at Don. There was a twinkle in his eye. "You know you never did tell me where we're going on our honeymoon. Do I get to find out now?"

"Nope, I had Lindsay pack a suitcase for you and we'll be taken to the airport tomorrow afternoon by Danny. It's a complete surprise." Don grinned, loving the frustrated look on Jamie's face.

"Fine be that way." Jamie pouted, causing Don to lean down and kiss her, causing cheers from the guests that were looking on.

"Come on Lovato, you know you love it when I surprise you. Are you forgetting out first Valentine's Day?"

"Mhm, that was very nice. It would also be nice if you told your _wife_ where you're taking her for her honeymoon." Jamie laughed as Don spun her out and twirled her back in.

"Just embrace the mystery." Don said as the song came to an end.

* * *

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur. Jamie remembered wiping frosting on Don's face and having him retaliate before kissing the frosting off. She laughed when Don asked the DJ to play 'Jailhouse Rock.' She and Don had danced to 'L.O.V.E' by Nat King Cole, holding Lucy in between them. Her garter had been thrown, landing squarely in Adam's hand, causing him to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Hey Jamie, throw the bouquet so we can get out of here." Don said, sliding up behind her and kissing her neck.

"Round everyone up then." She finished off her flute of champagne and stood up, grabbing the bouquet from the chair next to her. Don stood next to Jamie as she spun around and threw the bouquet. The flowers arced through the air, landing in Jo's arms.

"Oh no," She cried, "I'm too old for this." Don and Jamie were the first ones to start laughing, followed quickly by Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Christine, Sheldon, Adam and Sid.

* * *

After saying their good-byes to the guests, Don and Jamie entered the elevator to head up to their room for the night.

"You know, wedding night sex is the best kind of sex there is." Don said as he pulled Jamie in for a kiss.

Pulling away, she said, "Is that true? Did you do a study?" She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm doing it right now." Don's fingers fumbled with the first of many buttons on the back of Jamie's dress. "What the hell kind of dress is this? Where's the zipper?" Don blew out a frustrated breath. Jamie laughed.

"You'll get it eventually." She breathed, untying Don's bowtie. The elevator let them off that their floor and Don pulled Jamie down the hall.

"Slow down animal. You're going to rip my arm off." Jamie stood outside the door as Don used the key card.

"Let's go test my theory." He grinned, pushing the door open. Jamie followed him, taking n extra second to hook the 'Do Not Disturb' sign around the doorknob.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! *wipes forehead* 4,935 words before my note. I'm sorry it took so long, but it is a really long chapter. I loved writing it though. Umm, fun fact: Lucy's question (are you guys coming?) was originally spoken by me in 1997 when I was the 3 year old flower girl at my aunt's wedding. As a consequence of it's length (14 pages!) there may be some typos and inconsistencies. If you catch anything, please let me know. **

**Next order of business, the thing I like the most about Flamie is that they seem like such a real couple, which means they are going to go through some hardships. There will be an ultimately happy ending, but not without a few bumps in the road. So this is your official warning, not every chapter will be happy. Please don't let that turn you away though. (And I love getting reviews that say : OMG how could you do that! That was so mean) :) **

**It may be a few days for the next update. I am a full time college student and I have work and family commitments between tonight and Saturday. But please leave reviews, I'm still trying to work on how I write everyone and it would mean the world to me if you guys left constructive criticism. Happy reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you stop moving around?" Jamie looked up from her book and watched her husband of two weeks wiggle in his tiny airline seat. Don scowled at her.

"I can't. My entire ass is sunburnt. It hurts to sit." Don lifted himself off the seat and twisted, trying to sit on the side of his hip instead. Jamie laughed at him, shook her head and returned to her novel.

"Well, it's not my fault. I didn't suggest naked beach sex in that cove on the beach. You have no one to blame but yourself." She flipped a page.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that little time in the sun would result in a burned ass? Besides you enjoyed it.." Don tried to look suave, but winced instead.

"If you stop moving, you'll go numb and you won't be able to feel anything. Besides it's only a two hour flight back to LaGuardia." Jamie reached over to pat Don's hand.

"You wouldn't be so annoyingly clam about this if it were you." Don scowled, setting gently back into his seat as the flight attendant announced that everyone had to put his or her seatbelts on.

"Well I wore sunscreen. Now stop scowling, everyone's going to think we had a terrible time, even though we didn't" Jamie smiled at Don, leaning over the armrest to kiss him.

"I'll stop once my ass is completely numb." He swallowed as the plane began its ascent. Jamie chewed furiously on her gum, hating the way her ears popped.

* * *

Once the plane was in the air, Jamie returned to her book and Don flipped through the channels on his TV. After a while he gave up, finding nothing interesting.

"Hey Lovato, do you have anything for me to read?" He questioned, leaning over the armrest.

"I think I brought the Linda Fairstein novel before this one. Do you want me to check?" She raised an eyebrow, and Don nodded. Jamie stood up, retrieving her carry-on from the overhead compartment. Sitting back in her seat, she slipped a paperback from the oversized tote bag and passed it over. Don looked at both covers while Jamie was putting her bag away.

"So what's this about?" He asked once she had sat down.

"It's part of a series and the main character is a DA in the city and she investigates sex crimes."

Don looked at her incredulously, "We investigate homicides for a living and you read books about murder for fun? What brand of crazy did I marry?" He shook his head. Jamie swatted him with her hardcover book.

"Oh stop it. It's really good, I promise. And if you like it, I have the other thirteen at home." She held up her book. "This one is number 15 and it's the best one yet."

Don looked at her skeptically, but flipped the book to page one nonetheless.

* * *

The plane landed two hours later, right on time. As they gathered up their belongings, Don was pestering Jamie with questions about the book.

"So wait, she's a DA, but she investigated murders and stuff? How come our DA's don't do that?" Don asked, pulling his jacket on.

"Would you really want Monteverde getting involved when you're investigating?" Jamie answered, referring to the Manhattan District Attorney. Don thought about it for a minute, then shook his head.

"Okay so I wouldn't want that. Back to the book, are Coop and Mike going to get together? Because they kind of remind me of us." He looped an arm around Jamie waist and grabbed her carry-on to shoulder.

"They do remind me of us. I'm only halfway through this one and it looks like they might be getting together." Jamie said, sliding the hardcover into the bag on Don's shoulder. "Who's picking us up?"

"I texted Danny when we left Bermuda. Hopefully he got the message. If not we can just call the nearest squad car to get us." Don said as he and Jamie entered the main terminal.

"No we're not bothering a squad. If Danny didn't get the message we can take a taxi." Jamie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but I don't think we'll have to do that." Don said, holding out his hand and pointing in front of him. Lucy was running towards them, followed by Lindsay and Danny. Lucy slammed into Don's knees, wrapping her arms around them tightly.

"Hi Unca Don. Hi Aunt Jamie." She squealed as Don dropped the bags he was carrying and Lifted Lucy up.

"Hi Luce! Well this was a surprise." Jamie said, hugging Lindsay and then Danny.

Lindsay explained, "When Danny mentioned that he had to head to the airport to pick you guys up, Luce heard and insisted on coming. I am, of course, the kid wrangler. It's good to have you guys back."

Lucy tapped on Don's cheek. He smiled, twisting his neck to face the little girl, "What's up Luce?"

I made you a picture, but Mommy wouldn't let me bring it. She said I would lose it."

"That's okay Luce. You can give it to us later, okay?" Don smiled as Lucy nodded, wiggling out of his grip. Don and Danny divided the bags and began heading out to the car. Lindsay and Jamie fell behind, holding Lucy's hands and swinging her as they walked.

"Aunt Jamie, did you bring me anything?" Lucy asked on a downswing. Lindsay stopped walking, jerking both Lucy and Jamie back.

"Lucy Messer, was that a polite question?" She squatted next to her daughter.

"No." Lucy frowned, knowing where this was going.

"I would like you to apologize to Aunt Jamie."

Jamie watched the exchange with fascination. The thought occurred to her that one day she might have to say something similar to her own kids.

"I'm sorry Aunt Jamie." Lucy's little voice broke Jamie out of her thoughts. Jamie smiled and lifted the girl onto her hip.

"That's alright bug. I don't mind. As a matter of fact, Uncle Don and I did bring you back some presents." Jamie widened her eyes dramatically to get Lucy to laugh. It worked and in turn, Lucy began making silly faces.

They hit traffic on the drive back into the city, causing everyone except Lucy to groan.

"That was the best part about Bermuda…no traffic." Jamie sighed as she rested her head on Don's shoulder. Danny laughed from the driver's seat.

"_That _was the best part? Why do I doubt that?" He cut himself off to shout out the window at a passing driver.

"I can't say what the real best part was in mixed company Danny." Jamie laughed.

Danny shivered, "Ugh, that's disgusting. And why are you moving around so much Flack? Sand in your pants?"

Don winced, "No, sunburned a-" He trailed off catching sight of Lucy in the back seat.

Lindsay and Danny burst out into laughter. Lindsay was the first one to regain control. "You're kidding right?"

"He wishes." Jamie said through a laugh, while Don scowled at her.

"It's not that funny Jamie." Don pinched her side, and she jumped.

"It's hysterical Flack. That's probably the funniest thing I've heard in the past two weeks." Danny said, laughing.

"Okay you can shut up now Messer."

Lindsay sighed, "I missed the banter. You two are just so cute." Jamie laughed at her statement because it was true.

"There'll be plenty of banter once we get back to work on Monday." Don said. Lindsay and Danny exchanged a look. Don caught it. "What? What was that look?"

Lindsay twisted in her seat to face the couple. "We didn't want to tell you right away, but Mac said that you guys have to come in tomorrow. We've been hit with a huge caseload."

"On a Sunday?" Don asked in disbelief. "We can't come in. I have things to do."

"Like what? Go to church?" There was a sarcastic edge to Danny's question.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I gotta go to Confession for calling my wife a hooker in my vows." Don quipped, causing Jamie and Lindsay to laugh.

"I think it's too late for that one." Danny said, pulling his car into a spot in front of Don and Jamie's apartment. Jamie invited the Messers up and before Lindsay or Danny could answer, Lucy shouted 'YES' and climbed out of the car.

Lindsay looked at Danny, "I guess we're going up."

* * *

The next morning, Jamie work up first. She stretched under the covers and sighed. Two weeks in Bermuda had been nice, but she missed New York. Twisting her head to the side, she blinked a few times to see the red LED lights on the alarm clock. 6:20. She could let Don sleep a little longer. She rolled back over and tucked herself against Don's back, pressing her nose against his spine.

"Shit Lovato, your nose is freezing. Get it off of me." Don grumbled. Jamie smiled.

"It's not that cold. Besides, you have to get up soon anyway. Danny said 7:30. We still have an hour…" Jamie's sentence trailed off, leading Don to roll over and climb on to of her.

"I can make do with an hour." He winked, leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

"Welcome back." Mac smiled as he watched Don and Jamie bolt into the precinct and try to sneak to their desks.

"Morning Mac." Don grinned, taking a deep breath. "It's nice to be back."

"Precinct's been quiet without the two of you around. We've actually gotten work done." Mac laughed before handing over two case files. Don flipped through his.

"Midtown. You?"

"Uptown. I'll see you back here?"

"Yeah, be careful."

"Always am." She smiled, gathering her bag and jacket. She dropped an hand to Don's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"You too." Don's eyes followed Jamie until the doors closed behind her. "First day home, and I'm stuck tracking down some shmuck. Welcome to marriage Don Flack." He muttered to himself as he slid his arms into his jacket.

Four hours later, Don trudged back into the precinct, followed closely by Jo.

"Do they always have to run?" Jo asked as she dropped her jacket onto a chair.

"Do they always have to drop the guns into dumpsters?" Don grimaced, brushing an unidentifiable piece of goo off of his jacket. Jo frowned at the brown glob on the floor.

"I'll bet you're really missing the island right about now."

"It was more like yesterday afternoon. Getting up at 6:30 wasn't ideal." Don shrugged. He couldn't complain too much, what had come after his wake-up had more than made up for the early rising.

"I'll bet. I'd better run these over to Lindsay." Jo held up several plastic bags of evidence. "Want to join me?"

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood to sit here and do paperwork." Don followed Jo out of the precinct.

* * *

"It's great to be back!" Jamie grinned as she straddled hers and Danny's suspect, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Easy lady! You're gonna break my wrists." The man complained, causing Jamie to dig her knee deeper into his back and snap, 'shut up.'

Danny watched in amusement. "Two weeks away did not mellow you out."

Jamie smiled up at him before hauling the man to his feet. "Gotta stay on my game. Can't let the scum of the Earth get a jump on me."

"Is jumping you an option? 'Cause I'd give the DA whatever he wanted for a piece of you." The tattooed suspect gave Jamie a once over, licking his lips. He didn't notice as Jamie wound up and sent a right hook flying into his eye.

"That's the only piece of me you're getting." Jamie scowled and pushed him forward and into the backseat of the car.

"Christ Lovato, you're good." Danny commented, climbing into the front seat and flipping the radio on to drown out the moans and groans from the back seat.

"I try." Jamie shrugged, laughing. "I loved being on vacation, but the energy of the city is amazing."

"Yeah, it's a good place." Danny said, speeding around a car blocking his lane.

"I think this chick busted my nose." The handcuffed suspect piped up from the back seat. Jamie turned around.

"This chick doesn't give a damn. And don't get blood on the seats, it's a bitch to get out." She faced forward again before turning her head to look at Danny. "Yeah, I definitely missed this city.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the first four. I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys for being so patient. Next chapter is going to skip ahead a few months and it may not be super happy. I do have midterms coming up, so I can't guarantee anything before next Friday. I will try my hardest, but please don't be disappointed if I can't post. I may have missed some typos, please point them out to be in your reviews.I really hope you guys like this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Married life turned out to be extremely similar to not married life. Granted, Jamie and Don hung out at their apartment a bit more, or they went out with Danny and Lindsay or Mac and Christine, but they both enjoyed it. At 36 years old, Don had gotten tired of the bachelor life, glad to spend time with Jamie. Jamie, for her part, had never been a big partier and would rather spend a night in with close friends.

The next few months became incredibly busy. It seemed like they were at the precinct around the clock, leaving only for a few hours to shower and grab food.

"It's like these criminals are on a personal mission to torture us." Jamie yawned widely, her jaw cracking.

"I don't even remember what the apartment looks like." Don swallowed a gulp of cold coffee, shaking his head at the bitter taste. "That's disgusting."

"When was the last time we slept?" Danny asked from his desk, resting his head in the palm of his hand and closing his eyes.

"This is nothing," Mac said, dropping files on each of their desks, "You should have seen this place back in the early 90s. We were working round the clock for months. By the time I got back to my apartment there was dust and grime everywhere."

Don and Danny grumbled, of course Mac wouldn't think this was bad. Jamie just rested her head on her desk, ignoring the paperclip resting under her cheek.

"Did you do that with a five and one year old at home?" Danny asked, standing up from his desk. "I was sleep deprived to begin with." He gestured to Jamie. "Let's go Lovato."

She stood up and stretched, grabbing her gun and clipping it to her waistband. As she passed the back of Don's desk, she leaned down to whisper in his hear. "I have something to tell you later. Carve out some time for me. Okay?" At his nod, she kissed the top of his head and followed Danny out the door.

Don didn't have time to think about what Jamie could possibly have to tell him before Mac shouted his name and beckoned for him to follow. Don left the precinct feeling slightly confused.

* * *

It took longer to get back to the station than anyone thought. A garbage strike that had started at the end of May was still ongoing, causing traffic delays and even some protests. Manhattan in the end of June heat wasn't pleasant, add in the stink of rotting garbage and everyone who went out felt like vomiting.

"If this doesn't get resolved soon, I'm going to go out and pick up the trash myself." Flack muttered, swerving his SUV around a pile of garbage bags that had overflowed into the street.

"I'd pay to see that." Mac commented. "Slow down. Why are you in such a rush to get back? There's going to be paperwork waiting for you."

Flack looked at Mac out of the corner of his eye. "Jamie. She had something to tell me. I'm curious."

Mac nodded slowly, "Do you have any idea what it could be?" Don shook his head.

"Nah, we haven't seen each other enough in the past few weeks to have gotten in a fight. Her mom's probably coming to visit or something." He shrugged, turning his attention back to the road.

"Or something." Mac said, gripping the door handle as Flack sped down a narrow street.

* * *

Jamie was already at her desk when Don and Mac came into the precinct. Don smiled at the sight of her, even though she didn't notice him. It was hot in the office, the air conditioning having broken two or three days earlier, so Jamie had her hair twisted up off her neck and held in place with a pencil. She scratched absentmindedly at the back of her neck as she scribbled something on a sheet of paper in front of her. Don snuck up behind her and snaked his hands around her middle. Jamie jumped.

"Oh shit Don! Don't do that!" She frowned.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I've missed you." He pressed his lips to the side of her neck in a kiss that was forbidden at work.

"If we get in trouble because you can't keep your hands to yourself…" Jamie let the threat trail off.

"Come on, there's an interrogation room free. Tell me what you had to tell me before." Don let Jamie out of her seat and into the interrogation room down the hall. He jumped up to sit on the table, as she went to check the room behind the glass, ensuring they were alone. Don checked his watch. 7:30. Maybe he's suggest a beer to Danny and let Jamie go over to the Messer's apartment, she had said that she hadn't talked to Lindsay in a week.

The door opened and Jamie hurried in. She walked over to stand in between Don's legs.

"Okay, I just need to let this out and you can't interrupt me. Okay?" Don was about to make a joke, but he saw that Jamie's eyes were frightened, and refrained. Instead he nodded, letting Jamie continue.

"I think I might be pregnant." Don's mouth fell open and Jamie rambled on. "I missed two months. I just thought last month was because of all the stress and the crazy hours and settling in, but then I missed this month and I took a test this morning and it was positive. I mean it could be a false positive, but I don't think so and oh my God Don, say something."

"You told me not to interrupt you." Were the first words out of Don's mouth and he instantly knew they were a mistake. Jamie's face fell. He tried to backtrack, but he honestly couldn't think of anything to say. A baby? Now? They'd only been married a few months. They were being overwhelmed with cases, not to mention the nagging voice that said that he could die at any time, leaving a baby without a father. Flack wasn't sure he was ready for this.

"I…I don't think I'm ready for this." He said quickly, getting off the table and leaving the interrogation room and Jamie behind. She looked after him with tears rolling down her cheeks.

A few minutes later she wiped her eyes and got angry. Squaring her shoulders, she walked back out to her desk, expecting to see Don at his. He wasn't there. She hurried off to Mac's office, planning to ask if he had seen Don.

As she raised her hand to knock on Mac's door, he looked up from his desk and waved her in.

"If you're looking for Flack, he left about ten minutes ago. Took Messer with him." Mac said, a sympathetic tinge to his words.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mac." Jamie nodded, turning to walk out. Mac called out her name causing her to stop and face him again.

"He seemed upset. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I hope it all works out."

Jamie nodded, "Me too." She tried to force a smile onto her face, but couldn't manage it when her heart was breaking.

* * *

"Are you going to explain why I'm in a bar and not home with my wife and kids?" Danny asked as he took a seat next to Don.

Flack shook his head, "I'm not even sure why I dragged you away. I just can't wrap my head around it."

Danny rolled his eyes and signaled to the bartender, a friend of theirs named Andy. He had a feeling this would be a long conversation. As soon as the beers were set down, Flack took a large gulp from his. Danny took a more conservative sip and finally asked,

"What can't you wrap your head around? And if this is some shitty sex innuendo to piss me off, I'll kill you."

Flack shook his head. "It's not. I don't even know if it's happening."

"Oh for God's sake Flack, spit it out. I'm not sitting her with you all night." Danny was getting frustrated.

"Jamie's pregnant." Don dropped his head to his hands, and Danny's mouth fell open.

"Why the hell are you acting like you have a cancer diagnosis? This is a good thing." Danny surveyed his friend's expression. "It is a good thing, isn't it?"

Flack shook his head, "I don't know. I don't…I can't bring a kid into a world where Jamie or I could be killed. I just…it wouldn't be right."

Danny looked at his friend quizzically, "Linds and I did it. We manage."

"But Lindsay isn't constantly in the field. Her job is safer. I grew up knowing that my dad could be killed any time he went on duty. I wouldn't want a kid to grow up like that."

Danny didn't say anything for a minute, he could understand Flack's reasoning. Hell, he'd had the same thoughts before Lucy was born. "What did you say when she told you?"

Flack grimaced at the question and said nothing. Danny shook his head, "You stuck your damn foot in your mouth, didn't you? What'd you say? Maybe it wasn't that bad."

Flack shook his head, "No, t was bad. I told her that I didn't think I was ready for a baby."

Danny's mouth dropped open in shock and he was speechless. He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the information he had just received. "No, you can't be that stupid. That's what you told your _wife_? Your _pregnant wife._ Unbelievable. You really are a moron."

"I know." Don groaned, "I don't know what I was thinking."

"You weren't. The question now is, what do you really think about the baby?" Danny took a drink from his beer bottle as Don thought about his answer.

"I'm happy. I want kids with Jamie, I just…didn't think it was the right time." Don scrubbed his face with his hands.

"There you go." Danny pointed the opening of his beer bottle in Flack's direction, "That's your answer. Go tell your wife that you're happy about the baby and that you're an ass for not saying it before."

"Thanks Danny. Shit, I can't believe I did that to her. She's probably so pissed at me." Don said, dropping a few bills on the bar top to cover his and Danny's beers before standing up.

"Just call me Dr. Phil." Danny muttered, following Flack out of the bar.

* * *

"Hey Monahan, have you seen Jamie?" Flack asked the man whose desk was near his and Jamie's.

"Not for an hour. She left on a call with Detective Danville." Monahan offered up a smile and went back to his paperwork. Don kicked the side of his desk. He had wanted to make up with Jamie right away, not wait until tonight. He checked his watch again, 8:45. Maybe he'd go and wait for Jamie back at the apartment.

He walked down the hall to Mac's office. Without knocking, he walked in.

"Am I good to leave?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Mac looked at Flack over his glasses. "If you don't mind doing paperwork tomorrow, then yes."

Flack nodded, "I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and opened the door to leave, walking out quickly.

Mac followed Flack's movements, shaking his head. "I hope those two work it out." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Don made a stop before he went back to the apartment. He waited up for Jamie to return, but ended up falling asleep around 10:15. He woke up when he heard the door open. Sitting up on the couch, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the time, 10:45.

"Jay?" He called out, but she didn't answer. "Jamie, I know you're here." He stood up from the couch and found himself looking at his wife, or the outline of his wife's body since it was so dark in the apartment. "I wanted to apologize."

The dark outline shook its head, "I don't want to hear it Don. I'm tired and not in the mood to talk. I'm going to bed." She turned down the hall, her footsteps getting softer. Don made to follow her, but she called back, "I'd like to be alone right now, please?"

Don stopped walking, nodding. "Okay. Goodnight. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"I know. Goodnight." Jamie hurried into the bedroom and closed the door halfway. Don stalked back to the couch and launched himself over the back.

"You royally screwed this one up Flack." He muttered to himself, flipping the TV on, knowing he wouldn't be sleeping well.

* * *

Don groaned as he woke up for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He had been tossing and turning since 11 and it was staring to wear on him. The cable box told him it was just after 3 am, too early for him to start getting ready for the day. He decided to get up and check on Jamie, needing to see her even though she was mad at him. He was barely off of the couch when he heard Jamie shriek.

"DON! DON! I NEED YOU!" Don sprinted down the short hallway and burst through the door.

"Jamie? What is it? What happened?" He was next to the bed in a second, flipping on the bedside lamp. The sight that greeted him was completely unexpected. There was so much blood.

"The baby. Don, the baby." Jamie wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Don gulped, mouthing 'shit' over and over again.

"Okay, stay calm. Just…don't worry. I've got you." Don gently slipped his arms under Jamie's knees and shoulders, lifting her up and holding her close to his body. She gripped his shirt tightly and buried her face in his neck. Don could feel her tears dampening his skin and it took all his strength to hold back his own tears.

He got Jamie down to his car as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the blood on his hands and Jamie's sobs in his ear. He opened the passenger side door with difficulty and slid Jamie onto the seat. She instinctively curled up, hands wrapped around her midsection.

"It hurts Don, oh God it hurts." She whimpered, clearly terrified.

Don didn't know what to say, he could only turn on the siren and lights and speed down the street. He looked over at Jamie every few seconds, terrified. She was whiter than a sheet of paper and Don could see the red blood on the seat and on her hands. He knew his own hands were covered in matching red streaks.

Don pulled the car to a screeching stop in front of the hospital doors. Without bothering to kill the ignition, he jumped out and gently maneuvered Jamie into his arms.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Don was on his cell phone, waiting for the doctor to come out of Jamie's room. He looked at his free hand. Despite all of the scrubbing, there were still traces of red on them, he could see a drop of blood on the gold of his wedding band too.

He left messages on Mac, Jo and Danny's phones. "It's Flack. Jamie and I won't be in tomorrow. I…don't know what's happening. I'll try and update you in the morning." He hung up the phone, jamming it into his pocket, knowing how the message sounded, but not caring.

He sat for a few minutes, before getting up to pace. His phone rang on his third lap around the waiting room.

"Flack." He answered, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Lindsay's hysterical voice answered, "Don what is going on? You can't leave a message like that at 4 in the morning."

Don swiped a hand over his face. "I'm sorry Lindsay. I'm sorry. I'm at Bellevue."

Lindsay gasped, "Why? What happened? Don, you're scaring me."

"It's Jamie. I think she miscarried." Just saying the word caused Don's heart to clench. He couldn't believe this was happening to them.

"Oh my—Don, I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Is she…does she know? Is she okay?" Lindsay didn't quite know what to say, she hadn't even known that Jamie was pregnant.

"I don't know anything Linds. They took her away. I've been in the waiting room." Don shook his head.

"I'll come right down. I'll leave Danny with the kids. You shouldn't be alone." Don could hear rustling noises on Lindsay's side of the line.

He protested immediately, "No. Stay home. I don't want you coming out here so early. I don't know anything." He paused as a doctor came out and gestured to him. "Look Lindsay, I have to go. The doctor just came out and I'll call you soon." Don hung up the phone and strode over to the doctor.

"How is she? Is the…" Don couldn't finish his question. He wasn't sure if he wanted answers.

"Jamie is resting now. We had to sedate her. She went into shock. There was need for a blood transfusion." Doctor Emerson was trying to stall as long as possible. Don knew the stalling tactics, he'd used them a million time before, on family members of murder victims. His heart sunk into his stomach.

Don took a deep breath, "The baby? It's gone, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so." She shook her head sadly. "Jamie was only six weeks along. Sometimes this happens naturally, but I'm…were you aware that your wife had a black eye and bruises on her arms?" The doctor was looking at Don cautiously. He shook his head and then looked at the doctor sharply,

"Do you think I beat her up? Are you kidding me? I would never. She…" Don trailed off, thinking about what Monahan had said. Jamie had gone on assignment with Jo. The suspect must've hit her. "Does she know?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Does Jamie know that the baby is gone?" He asked again.

The doctor shook her head, "I'm not sure. We had to sedate her almost as soon as she was brought in. It's possible that she knew it was coming. I'm so very sorry Detective."

"So am I Doc, so am I." Don sunk into the hard plastic hospital chair and dropped his head into his hands.

"You can go and see her if you'd like." Doctor Emerson offered softly.

Don looked up, "Thanks, but I think I need a minute."

"Of course, that's understandable. When you're ready, Jamie is in the first room on the left." Doctor Emerson smiled and walked away. Don nodded, returning his head to his hands. He felt like shit. All he could think about were the conversations with Jamie over the course of the day. What he had said to her, that he wasn't ready, now Don knew that wasn't true. He was a terrible husband.

He sucked in a deep breath and raked his hands through his hair. Standing up, he realized that he would have to be the strong one this time. No mater what happened he had to have Jamie's back on this. He started towards her room, but stopped himself.

All he could think about was the tiny Mets jersey sitting in a bag in his trunk.

* * *

**A/N: I know, you're all ready to kill me. And I fully accept that after giving you guys this chapter. Don't worry, It will get happier soon. I hated doing this to Don and Jamie, but I think they can handle it. They'll make it out stronger than ever. Also, don't read this chapter while listening to 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran, you will cry. I listened to that and 'Baba O'Reilly' by The Who on a loop while writing this one. I have Spring Break next week, so chapter 7 may be a quicker update. Pretty please leave all your love and hate in reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that I corrected some grammatical mistakes and added a little Easter Egg surprise to one of the segments. So you can reread the whole chapter, or you can go into the section where Mac and Don fight. ****Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Jamie was sedated for the night, but woke up early the next morning. She was disoriented, but after a few moments, she realized where she was. She ran a hand lightly over her stomach. She couldn't tell if she was still pregnant or not, but deep down she knew that their baby was gone. A few tears rolled down the sides of her face and dripped into her hair, but she didn't bother to brush them away. She looked around the semi-dark room, focusing on one of the monitors she was hooked up to.

She'd seen enough hospital rooms to know that this monitor measured her heartbeat. He stomach sank when she saw that it was only monitoring one. There was the proof. Her baby was really gone. She chocked back a sob, but wasn't quiet enough. Don stirred in the chair he was sleeping in and stretched out his legs. Jamie quickly rolled over; she wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She wasn't mad at him anymore, just sad.

* * *

Don let out a loud yawn, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision. His watch told him it was just after 8 o'clock in the morning. Jamie should've been waking up by now, according to what the doctor had said.

"Jamie? Are you up?" He whispered gently, standing up and leaning over the bed. Jamie tried to continue to feign sleep, but couldn't contain her sobs at the sound of his voice.

Don's face fell and he sat on the bed softly. He rested a hand on Jamie's arm. She turned over to face him and Don saw her pale face and red eyes for the first time. He frowned at the way the florescent hospital lights emphasized her black eye and the bruises on her arms and face.

"Jamie, what happened?" Don sighed as she cried more and looped her arm around his leg, pulling herself closer to him.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone. The baby's gone, isn't it?" Her tears we're soaking the knee of his sweatpants and Don's heart broke as he stroked Jamie's hair.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry. It's not your fault. It's not your fault." Don repeated the same words over and over again, hoping the words would break through Jamie's sadness.

"It is. It is my fault. I got our baby killed." Jamie wailed. Don sighed and helped sit her up in his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her shaking shoulders.

"The doc said this happens. It's not your fault, it just wasn't time." Don said, feeling lower than low for his initial reaction to her news.

" But, what if I made it happen? I should've listened to Jo. I shouldn't have gone after him." Jamie was shaking her head, but she had stopped crying.

"Even if that had been the reason, it's not your fault. The scumbag that hit you, it's his fault. Jamie, don't blame yourself, blame anyone else but, please, don't blame yourself." Don said, speaking into Jamie's hair, having pulled her closer and tucking her head under his chin. "Blame me."

Jamie sighed heavily and Don could feel her pulling away from him. She eased herself out of his arms and back on the bed. "Can I just be alone? Please?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, I'll just be outside. You know, if you need anything." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, but Jamie rolled over. Don nodded to no one and walked out of the room.

Jamie jumped a little in the bed when the door slammed behind him, a little harder than was necessary.

* * *

Once outside the room, Don was restless. He had only slept for a few hours, but he was wired. He needed to get out of this hospital.

"Sorry," he said to the nurse on call, "my wife's Jamie Flack. If she asks for me could you tell her I went into the precinct?"

The young woman looked at him curiously, but nodded and said, "Of course," all the same.

"Thanks." Don said shortly, and hurried down the hall to the elevator. He punched the button with excessive force. Once the elevator doors closed behind him, he let out a loud shout and punched the metal wall to his side.

"This wasn't supposed to fucking happen." He mumbled to himself, leaning against the wall. He twisted his fingers into his hair, finally breaking down and letting the tears fall. He couldn't- wouldn't- cry in front of Jamie. It was his job to be strong for her, but this was too much.

As the elevator doors slid open on the ground floor, Don wiped his face and straightened his hair. He had to get back to the apartment and change.

In the chaos of the last few hours, Don had forgotten about the state their bed was in. He got a brutal reminder when he went to change.

"Shit." The word fell out of his mouth when he waked into the bedroom. He shook his head, "How could I have forgotten about this?" Slowly, Don began to strip the bed of its sheets. He rolled them into a ball, planning to drop them into the dumpster around the back of the building. It wasn't worth trying to clean them. Don winced at the amount of blood that covered the sheets. He had only seen this amount of blood one other place that wasn't a crime scene, his own shirt when Jess had been shot. And even then, there wasn't that much blood.

Once the bed had been stripped of the sheets, Don sunk to the bare mattress. He would have to find more sheets since Jamie was coming home tonight. He would have to pick her up by 6 the doctor had said.

Kicking off his sweatpants and pulling his t-shirt over his head, Don padded into the bathroom. He wished he could just wash away the last day. Everything had gone to hell so quickly.

* * *

"Hey Mac."

Mac looked up from the microscope, shocked. "Don, what are you doing here? I thought you said you wouldn't be in?"

Don shook his head, "I had to come in."

Mac pulled off his latex gloves, "You know, that message you left, it was pretty cryptic. Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Is Jamie okay?"

"Not really." Seeing Mac's concerned look, Don quickly backtracked. "She's fine, physically, well mostly. It's just psychological now, I think. I don't know Mac. She's not sick or dying or anything."

"Good news. Does this have something to do with the fight you two had yesterday?"

"In a way. Aw, shit Mac, she miscarried." Don blurted out. Mac's face fell, he hadn't been expecting that.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Mac leaned against the lab desk.

"The doc said this happens sometimes, but she'd been out with Jo on call, and I think she and a suspect got into it. She has a black eye, and some bruises. She's really beating herself up over this." Don shook his head.

"Is that what the fight was about? You didn't want her to go out." Mac guessed.

Don snorted, "I wish. No, she had just told me she was pregnant and I stuck my foot in it. Said I wasn't ready."

Mac frowned, and opened his mouth, ready to chastise his detective, but closed his mouth. Don had gone through enough. He didn't need Mac adding to the guilt. "Are you sure you want to be here? Shouldn't you be with Jamie?" Mac settled on these questions instead.

"I can't be there anymore. She shut me out. I thought I'd be more help here." Don's mouth tightened into a straight line.

Mac blew out a breath of air. "Don, I think you'd be better off, staying at the hospital with Jamie. She needs you to be there for her. When she wants to let you in, you have to be there for her."

"How would you know that? You don't know what she wants, I don't either." Don fidgeted with the knot of his tie, just to do something with his hands.

"I may not know what Jamie wants right now, but this isn't my first experience with a miscarriage."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Mac. Christine?" Don's face fell into a frown at is own stupidity. He knew how private his boss was. No one really knew what went on in Mac's private life.

"Claire. Three times. That's why we never had kids. The last one was July 2001." Mac said, so matter-of-factly that he could have been telling Don that it was raining outside.

Don's mouth fell open, not just from the content of Mac's words, but due to the fact that Mac had shared very personal information. "Jesus Mac, I'm so sorry."

Mac shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Just go and be with Jamie, even if you have to sit outside the room. I wasn't with Claire in July, and I hated myself for letting her go through that alone. The murders will still be here when you come back." Mac offered up a small smile as Don nodded and left the lab.

"Hey Don?"

"Yeah?" The almost-father turned.

"Tell Jamie we're all here for her."

"Will do Boss." Don smiled.

* * *

Jamie ended up spending the rest of the day alone in her room, except for a few minutes when the doctor came to talk to her and when Don came in to help her get ready to go home. Don spent the entire day waiting outside the room.

"Are you hungry Jamie? We can stop for some food, or I can make you something." Don asked as he pushed Jamie and her wheelchair out to the car.

"No thanks. I can't eat." Jamie said softly, a 180 switch from the loud volume she usually used.

Don didn't answer. He stopped the wheelchair outside of the car before opening the passenger side door for Jamie. She let out a gasp and Don looked down. Shit, he had forgotten about the blood in the car.

He spun to face his wife, "I am so sorry about that Jamie. Shit, I should've cleaned that up."

Jamie shook her head, "I…it's okay. I just…didn't…realize…" She trailed off, turning her face away from the sight and covering her eyes with her hand. Don opened the door to the back seat and helped Jamie slide in, mentally kicking himself.

The car ride to the apartment was quiet, with neither one speaking. Once they got up to their apartment, Jamie hurried into the bedroom to shower and change out of the shorts and t-shirt Don had brought her. Don resisted the urge to hit something and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He found a tray of baked ziti and a note on the counter.

_Don, _

_We love you guys and we're here for anything you need. _

_Don't hesitate to call us. _

_Tell Jamie we love her and don't let my gram's baked ziti burn. _

_Xoxo, Lindsay, Danny and the kids_

Don smiled at the note, tucking it into his pants' pocket. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie before turning the oven on and sliding the dish in.

"Hey Jamie?" He called down the hallway. He didn't get an answer, so he knocked on the bedroom door, wanting to give her some privacy. He could hear the water running in the shower, but didn't want to startle her. Instead of knocking on the door, Don slid down the wall and sat on the floor, his back resting against the wall. Five minutes passed, then ten, then twenty, forty, an hour. After an hour and five minutes Don finally stood up, knocked on the door and, hearing no response, opened it. The showerhead was still running, but he couldn't see Jamie. He stuck his hand into the shower and shut off the water.

Jamie was sitting on the floor of the shower, her arms wrapped around her knees. Don couldn't tell if the water trails on her face were tears or water dripping from her hair, but he would have put a bet on tears. Ignoring the fact that he was still in his suit pants and a dress shirt, Don climbed into the shower and sat next to Jamie, he pulled her into his arms and she didn't resist.

"It's okay Jamie. It's okay. Come on, let's get out of the shower." Don reached up and grabbed a towel off of the ledge, wrapping it around Jamie's shoulders.

"I feel empty Don. It's like there's a piece of me missing." Jamie chattered as Don guided her into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and wrapped the towel tighter around her shaking body. Don didn't know what to say, so he just pulled a pair of his sweatpants and an old NYPD t-shirt out of the dresser.

"It's okay Jamie. Why don't you get dressed? There's baked ziti in the oven and we'll sit on the couch for a little bit." Don helped Jamie pull the shirt over her head.

"You made baked ziti?" Jamie asked, the first thing she had said that wasn't blaming herself for the loss of the baby.

Don smiled, "Nah, Lindsay dropped it off. They're all here for you."

Jamie gave a small smile before looking down again. She tied the strings on the too big sweatpants and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun at the top of her head.

An "oh" escaped her lips as she followed Don into the kitchen. "I didn't realize that they knew."

"I…ah, went out with Danny yesterday afternoon. Right after you told me." Don couldn't look at Jamie.

"Oh. Did he tell Lindsay?" She asked, taking a seat at the table, tucking a leg up under her.

"No. I told her. She called me this morning after I left a message saying we wouldn't be in. Mac and Jo know too." Don spoke to the oven as he pulled the dish of ziti out.

"Why would you tell everyone?" Jamie asked a frown spreading across her face. She wasn't exactly angry with Don, but she was embarrassed that everyone knew she had lost her baby.

"I had to talk to someone Jay. You shut me out." Don scooped into the ziti forcefully.

"You don't understand what I went through! I didn't shut you out! You left!" Jamie shouted.

"I wouldn't have left if you had told me to stay!" Don countered, slamming the spoon down on the counter.

"What could you have done? There was nothing for you to do!" Jamie half shouted, half cried. She slammed her hands down on the table.

"I want to be here for you Jamie! I want to understand. Talk to me." Don pleaded.

"I don't want to talk." Jamie stood abruptly and stormed down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door.

"Fuck!" Don shouted, kicking the chair leg. How was he going to get through to her?

* * *

The next few months were difficult. Jamie was off for the rest of June and all of July. Her return date was set, tentatively, for August 15th. Don wasn't sure how well that would go over. The only time Jamie ever left the apartment was to go jogging. Don thought about the first time she had gone out. Just a week after the miscarriage, Jamie's doctor had given her the okay to start exercising again.

"Don? I'm going to go run in Central Park." She had said on her way out the door. Don had nodded.

"Be careful. Don't push yourself too hard." He had cautioned her and after a quick nod, she was out the door. Those were the only words she had said to him that week.

Don had called ne of his buddies that was on duty near the park and asked him to keep an eye on Jamie. An hour after Jamie had left, Don's buddy called him.

"Hey Flack. Is your wife okay?" He had asked.

"What the hell do you mean? I asked you to watch out for her. Is she hurt?" Don had panicked.

Pat Kelly hesitated, "Well… she's not bleeding or anything. She's just sitting on the top of one of the rocks. It looks like she's crying."

Don groaned, resting his head on the table. "Thanks Pat. She's going through some stuff right now. I appreciate it." He had hung up the phone and gotten ready for the day, leaving a note for Jamie on the table, knowing that she wouldn't have wanted him to know she had been crying. That pattern continued for weeks until Don finally stepped in.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" He asked her one July morning.

Jamie looked shocked. "Um, sure, I guess."

"Good. We need to spend some more time together. I miss you Lovato." Don bent over to tie his sneakers, effectively hiding his smile. He hadn't expected Jamie to say yes.

They walked to Central Park. Jamie was quiet, but she walked close to Don, her hand bumping his as they walked. Don took a chance halfway to Central Park and captured Jamie's fingers with his own, twisting them together.

Jamie looked down at their fingers and smiled slightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I have a confession to make." Jamie said as they passed through the entranceway to the park. "I haven't really been running everyday. I've been sitting in the park, thinking, crying a bit." Jamie admitted.

"Since we're being honest, I had Pat Kelly follow you the first day you came out here." He took a seat on a nearby rock. Jamie stood in front of him.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry about that. I was worried though and you weren't talking to me. So, I thought it was my only option." Don looked into Jamie's eyes, extremely apologetic.

"I understand Don, really. I know I've been distant lately. I just needed some time." She sat next to him. "I just didn't want to talk about it. But, I think I'm ready now."

"Anything you want to talk about, I'm here. I love you so much Jamie and I'm going to love any babies we have in the future." Don held Jamie's face in between his hands and kissed her softly.

* * *

Jamie ended up going back to work early. She and Don were finally back to as normal as things would get and she thought she was ready to go back to work.

"Jamie! It's so great to have you back." Lindsay smiled, jumped off of the edge of Danny's desk and greeted her friend with a hug. Jamie hugged her back.

"It's good to be back. I missed the coffee around here. Don just doesn't know how to make it the way I like." She laughed, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes yet. Don didn't say anything, he just shook his head, glad that Jamie was cracking jokes like her old self.

"Welcome back Detective Lovato. We're putting you straight to work." Mac smiled as he handed her a slip of paper.

She grinned, "Let's go Messer!" She leaned over to kiss Don good-bye and followed Danny out of the precinct.

Lindsay, Don and Mac watched them leave.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lindsay asked softly.

"I sure as hell hope so. She's been so good the last few weeks." Don said, mentally crossing his fingers that everything would be okay.

* * *

"How's Jamie been?" Jo asked Don an hour or so later, while they were out on their own call. "I'm sorry I missed her this morning."

"She's doing okay. She has her moments, but it's all back to normal for the most part." Don replied, nudging several pieces of trash out of the way with the toe of his shoe.

"That's good. We've really missed her around the station." Jo picked up a bullet casing and slipped it into a plastic evidence bag.

Don nodded, "I think she's missed being around-" His ringing phone cut him off. "Sorry Jo." He apologized before sliding the bar and answering the call.

"Flack."

"Don't freak out man, but Jamie just burst into hysterics and I can't calm her down." Danny's voice was panicky and Don could hear the aforementioned sobs in the background.

"What do you mean she burst into hysterics?" Don questioned, and Jo looked over, worried. "Something must have set her off."

"I'm not sure, but I think it was-"

Don was furious. "I'll kill him." He hung up on Danny and stormed out of the apartment, Jo was hot on his heels.

"Don! Don! Don, wait. What happened?" Jo rested her hand on Don's arm.

"She's hysterical. Danny's bringing her back to the lab to sit with Lindsay." Don' s face was contorted in anger and that was all Jo could get out of him. She jumped into his car and sped off.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Don raged as he slammed the door to Mac's office open.

"What are you talking about Flack?" Mac stood up.

"I'm talking about the call you sent Jamie out on. A pregnant woman murdered, her two-year-old daughter killed too? Are you out of your fucking mind Taylor?" Don was seeing red.

"I am your boss! Respect me Detective Flack!" Mac barked. "I sent Jamie on a call, I was unaware of the circumstances."

"It's your job to know what you're sending your people into. Don't we have a special victims unit to deal with this kind of crap?" Don fumed, "What about your friend, what's her face? Stabler?"

"Olivia?" Mac questioned, "She and her husband are on maternity and paternity leave."

Don scowled, another couple with a baby. It seemed like they were everywhere these days.

"Is she okay?" Mac asked, his tone softening.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Don scowled and stormed out of the office.

* * *

"I thought I was okay, I really did." Jamie cried onto Lindsay's shoulder in the break room.

"Oh, it's okay Jamie. No one expects you to be back to 100% so quickly." Lindsay tried to soothe her friend as Danny looked on awkwardly. He had never been good with crying women.

"I've never been like this though. I've always been strong." Jamie sighed.

"And now it's your turn to let us watch out for you. Take all of this one step at a time."

Don came sliding into the room a minute later. He knelt on the floor in front of Jamie.

"How are you? What happened?" He rested his hands on her knees.

Lindsay stood up, "Danny and I'll just leave you guys alone. We'll be right outside if you need us." They left.

"I'm okay now, I think. I just wasn't expecting… she was so little… and then…Don, it was terrible." She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I had it out with Mac already." He said into her ear, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Don't fight with him Don. It's not his fault."

"Yes, it is." Don was petulant.

"I'm not going to fight with you, but I don't think I can come back tomorrow." Jamie sighed, rocking back onto the couch.

Don understood completely, "Take as much time as you need. I'll handle Mac."

"Don't get into trouble." Jamie wiped her face and stood up shakily. Don looped an arm around her waist.

"I won't. I promise. I'll take you home, okay."

"No, no, I know you left a scene with Jo. I'll stay with Lindsay. Please just finish what you have to do." She leaned up and kissed him, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Don nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later then." He jogged down the hallway while pulling out his phone. Jamie could hear him telling Jo he'd meet her back at the crime scene.

* * *

That night, while tucked together on the couch, Don made a suggestion.

"We should go on vacation. We need to get away."

Jamie yawned, "I like that idea. Where should we go?"

"Anywhere you want. How about Greece?"

"I've never been. It's supposed to be beautiful."

"I've never been either. Mac went once with Stella. I tried to convince him to send me, but no cigar." Don laughed.

"I can't imagine why. All the trouble Don Flack would have gotten into. An international incident waiting to happen." Jamie poked Don in the side, teasing him.

"Hey, I'm an angel Lovato."

"Yeah, sure you are. So are we really going?"

"I don't see why not. I'll call Sam and see if her travel agent friend can set everything up and then I'll work our schedules so we can have time off." Don shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"I feel like I've been away from work for too long." Jamie frowned, it would be hell to get back to work.

"Okay so we'll wait. We'll go away for Christmas."

"Really? That sounds great. A nice Greek island, instead of cold, snowy Manhattan. I can't wait." She rested her head on Don's shoulder and sighed happily.

Don leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, it seemed like everything was back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there all, I know it's been a super long wait. I've been busier than I thought I would be over the break and I didn't get a chance to sit down and write in one giant block. This chapter was written in like 15 minute segments when I had the chance. Everything is getting back to normal in New York, Jamie and Don are back, and I like to think, stronger than ever. These two really feel like a regular couple to me and that's why I feel like I can put them through the wringer, so to speak. The emotions will be on the upswing to happy for now, and I'm really excited for what I have coming. **

**I do have one request for you guys, I've been toying with renaming this story. I don't know if the title really has much to do with what's going to happen in the coming chapters, so if anyone has any suggestions for a new chapter, I'd love to hear them. Additionally, if you guys have any scenarios you'd like to see Don and Jamie go through, big or small, leave them in a review. I'd love to incorporate some of your ideas since you guys have been such awesome readers and reviewers. **

**I do go back to school on Tuesday, so updates may be sporadic. I don't want to promise anything and then not deliver, so let's just say that there will be more updates coming. :)**

**Happy Easter to all that are celebrating today. **


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie woke up too early the next morning. She gently untangled Don's arms from around her bodyand slipped out of bed, padding softly into the living room. She flipped on the TV and tucked her feet up under her body, getting comfortable since it would be at least another two hours before Don woke up.

While the early morning news played, she thought about what Don had said last night. A vacation to Greece in December sounded like heaven. But more importantly, the fact that he had said that he would love any kids they had in the future. The more Jamie thought about it, the more she realized that those words were exactly what she needed to hear from her husband. Nothing would replace the baby they had lost before they had a chance to know it, but the fact that she still had Don? That brightened Jamie's mood considerably.

* * *

Don laughed as he saw Jamie's contorted position on the couch. One leg flung over the back of the couch, an arm dangling to the floor, the other arm resting on the arm of the couch. Her head was leaning against the arm of the couch and her mouth was wide open. He debated waking her up or moving her since that position looked less than comfortable.

Ultimately he decided against waking her up. He knew she had slipped out of bed early that morning and besides that, she hadn't slept well in the past few weeks either. If she wasn't awake before he left, Don decided that he would leave a note.

He moved around the apartment quietly, getting dressed and making coffee and eggs. He was flipping through the sports section when Jamie walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Don slipped his arm around her waist and gave Jamie a small squeeze.

"Morning. I thought you'd sleep in some more."

Jamie shrugged, pouring a cup of coffee, "I slept enough I guess. Besides, if I slept in anymore, I would've missed seeing your handsome face." She winked, causing Don to laugh.

"You could've come down later to see me. Maybe surprise me with some afternoon fun." Don wiggled his eyebrows in a way that usually made Jamie laugh, but this time she remained quiet, looking down into her coffee mug.

Don mentally reprimanded himself. Jamie had been overly sensitive about her body in the past few weeks and had told him that she wasn't quite ready to have sex yet. So he opened his mouth to apologize. "I'm sorry**,** Lovato. I was just—"

Jamie interrupted him with a small smile, "I know. It's okay."

Don nodded and checked his watch. "I've gotta go. I'm gonna call Sam and see if she can set up a trip for December. I'll work our schedules out too, okay?"

"Mhmm," Jamie hummed against his lips as he kissed her good-bye. Don was at the door when Jamie called out.

"Please make up with Mac while you're there. This wasn't his fault." Jamie wasn't sure if Don had heard her request since he shut the door without acknowledging anything. She hoped he would though.

* * *

Don spent the drive to the precinct thinking about his fight with Mac from yesterday. Looking back on it, Don could admit that he may have overreacted a little too much. He knew Mac, had worked side-by-side with Mac for years. And especially now, with what Don knew about his and Claire's miscarriages, Don should have realized that Mac would never intentionally send Jamie, or any of his detectives, into a situation where they would freak out.

"I hate it when she's right." Don grumbled as he pulled the car into his designated parking spot. He gathered his suit jacket and made his way into the precinct.

He walked right into mass chaos. After a few confusing moments, Don saw Danny and grabbed his arm.

"What the hell is happening?" Don had to shout over the general din.

Danny made a disgusted noise, "Fucking inside job. We've got a few dozen perps running the place. Drop your jacket and help." Danny quickly ran off to help a few cops on the other side of the room. Don dropped his jacket on his chair and rolled up his sleeves, joining the fray.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the precinct was back to normal. Don leaned back in his chair, a bag of ice pressed to his eye.

"Jesus, I didn't think that little blonde chick would get in such a good hit." He mumbled.

Danny winced as he tried to frown, before speaking around his bloodied and swollen lip. "Be glad it was that one. Better her than the 3oo pound wrestler."

"And we haven't even left the station yet. What the hell's waiting for us out there?" Don jerked his thumb in the direction of the door.

"I can't wait to find out." Danny muttered sarcastically. Out of the corner of his eye, Don saw Mac walk into his office. He decided he'd better apologize for yesterday sooner, rather than later.

Dropping the ice onto his desk, Don stood up and turned in the direction of Mac's office. "I'll be right back. I gotta take care of something."

Danny waved him off, wiping up his face with a napkin. "Take your time. I'm in no mood to go out."

* * *

Don knocked on the glass door, not wanting to just barrel in. Mac looked up, and if he was surprised to see Don**,** he didn't show it. Instead he just motioned for Don to come in.

"Detective Flack." Mac's tone was icy and Don didn't blame him. "I take it the situation in the squad room is under control?"

Don nodded, "Yeah, everyone's packed away where they're meant to be. But, ah, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Mac raised his eyebrows, inviting Don to continue. So he did.

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday. I was out of line." Don took a seat in the chair in front of Mac's desk. When it became apparent that Mac wasn't going to talk, Don continued speaking. "I should have known that you would never send any of us out into a situation we couldn't handle, emotionally or physically. I'm sorry I blamed you. It was a mistake and I wasn't thinking."

Mac nodded, "I understand Don. I really do. You want to protect Jamie and keep her from that heartbreak again. But she's a tough woman, she's strong. I appreciate your apology, and I accept it. But, in the future, please think before you lose your temper." Mac stood up, causing Don to mimic his actions. "Understood?"

"Understood." Don nodded and turned to leave the office.

"She'll be back to her old self soon enough Don. It's just a matter of time." Mac dropped a pearl of wisdom before the door closed. Don smiled to himself, glad he had fixed things with Mac.

* * *

Despite the hectic start, the day turned out to be fairly tame. Yes, there were burglaries and trespassings, assaults and batteries, but they didn't pick up any homicides, which was a major plus in Don's book. It gave him and Danny time to ice their respective battle wounds. It also gave Don time to call up his sister.

"Hello?" Sam's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Sam. You think you could talk a little louder? I don't think the dead guys in the basement heard you." Don laughed, standing up from his desk to take his call outside.

"Oh you're so damn funny. I don't think I can talk right now, I'm laughing so hard." Sam responded dryly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. How's it going?" Don asked.

"Everything's good. I'm on my lunch break. What's up?" Don could hear the sounds of Sam sipping her drink in the background.

"You still friends with what's-her-face? The travel agent?"

"Maria? Yeah, why?" What Don assumed to be her salad muffled Sam's response.

"Swallow before you talk. Jesus**, **Sam."

"Yes**, **Mom." Sam bit out sarcastically. "Now why do you want to know if I'm still friends with Maria? You know she was never involved with all the shit I got myself into."

"Yeah I know. I wanted to know if you could give me her number. I'm planning a trip."

"Really?" Sam questioned, "Where're you going and are you taking Jamie?"

"Of course I'm taking Jamie. What kind of dumb question is that?"

"I don't know. It was just a question. Calm down." Sam bit down on a carrot stick and crunched into Don's ear. "So where do you want to go?"

"We're thinking Greece."

"We? So this isn't a surprise present for Jamie?" Sam asked.

"Nah, just…a trip." Don hesitated, not wanting to tell Sam about Jamie's miscarriage. He wasn't sure that Jamie would want other people to know, they hadn't even told her own parents.

"Okay, I'll find Maria's number and call you back. Say hi to Jamie for me. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam." Don hung up the phone and went back into the precinct. His To-Do list was completely done.

* * *

Once one o'clock rolled around, Jamie could be found laying on the couch, watch a rerun of a comedy show she and Don were fans of. She had fielded an unexpected phone call from her mother, who wanted to know what she was doing home at noon on a Tuesday and shouldn't she have been at work?

Jamie had danced around the topic of her miscarriage, not wanting to tell her mom. Once she had hung up the phone she was ready to leave the apartment. Jamie changed into a pair of shorts and a button down tank top before leaving the apartment and getting into her car.

An accident stopped her three blocks from the crime lab, so she decided to park and walk over.

"Hey Linds!" Jamie called out and tapped on the glass to the gun tank. Lindsay looked up and grinned. She put the gun down and took off the earmuffs as Jamie came into the room.

"Hi Jamie! I thought you were out today?" Lindsay asked, pulling back from the shared hug.

"I am. I was getting bored sitting in the apartment though." Jamie shrugged.

"Makes sense. Does Don know you're here?" Lindsay was talking as she collected the bullet samples and set about comparing them.

"No. I was going to visit him, but an accident blocked the road and it was easier to take a detour here." Jamie explained, leaning against the counter.

"Oh well, I'm glad you decided to stop by. It's been kind of lonely around here. Sheldon and Adam are both testifying today and Jo is out in the field. I've been kind of bored." Lindsay laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I can help. But I really have to get back full time. I'm going to head over and talk to Mac later. I really hope he and Don made up."

Lindsay cocked her head, "They were fighting? What happened?"

Jamie sighed, "Don went and yelled at him for sending me out to the scene Danny and I picked up yesterday. He blamed Mac for my meltdown."

"Oh, I'm sure Mac and Don will move past it. They have a strong relationship."

"I know, and that's why I want them to make up. I wouldn't want Don to be fighting with anyone over me," Jamie shrugged, "I guess there's nothing I can do now. Just wait and see what happens."

"Exactly, don't worry about it." Lindsay flipped a switch on one of the machines and tapped the timer. "Oh, I meant to ask you, Danny and I are going to rent a cabin in Vermont and take the kids up for Christmas break. Do you and Don want to join us? I don't know if you guys have anything planned, but we'd love to have you." Lindsay gave Jamie a huge smile.

"Aw, I wish we could. Don's actually going to try and book a trip to Greece for Christmas, just as an escape from everything."

"Ooh, that sounds like a lot of fun. Much better than trying to teach a six year old how to ski." Lindsay shook her head and laughed.

Jamie laughed, "Maybe, but I'm no good at skiing anyway. I'd be hitting the bunny slope with Luce."

"Hey, if Greece falls through, come with us. Matty and I would love to have help building snowmen." The beeping of one of the machines overshadowed Lindsay's words. Lindsay frowned at the slip of paper that came out.

"What's up?" Jamie leaned over to read the piece of paper. She understood none of the writing. But Lindsay understood it just fine; in fact she seemed a little panicked.

"Can you run this over to Mac for me? He'd better call Jo. It looks like the scene she was just at is a breeding ground for all kinds of nasty diseases." Lindsay asked.

Jamie took the piece of paper, "Of course. I'll go right now."

She was halfway out the door when she turned, "Hey Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"This stuff's not contagious, is it?"

"I don't think so, but Jo had better take a shower just in case."

* * *

"Thank God those contaminants turned out to be nothing." Jamie told Don three hours later as she watched him finish typing up a report.

"Mmm," Don hummed, not paying attention to what Jamie was saying. She noticed.

"Don? Are you in there?" Jamie began throwing small balled up pieces of paper at his head. Don looked up and caught one.

"What? I'm trying to finish up." Don said, turning his attention back to the papers in front of him.

"I said I was glad Jo is okay."

"Me too. Seriously though, I want to finish these reports." Don looked up at Jamie apologetically.

She sighed, "I understand. I'm going to go see what Mac's doing. I'll be back." She slipped off of the desk and Don nodded.

"Have a good time."

* * *

Jamie knocked gently on Mac's office door. He turned his chair to face the door and waved Jamie in.

"Hi Mac." Jamie smiled as she took a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Hi Jamie. How're you doing today?" Mac steepled his fingers and rested his chin on top of them.

"I'm good. Yesterday was a shock, but I think I have it under control. Thanks for asking."

"I want to apologize about that. I wasn't fully aware of the situation I was sending you into, and had I known, I would have sent Jo or gone myself." Mac's tone was contrite and his eyes were sad.

"I know, Mac. I don't blame you. I just wasn't ready to see that. But I'm ready to come back full time now. I'd like to start tomorrow, if that's okay?" Jamie twisted the thing band of the birthstone ring Don had gotten her for their first anniversary. She had taken to wearing the ring while she was at work since it was nowhere near as flashy as her engagement ring.

"We're ready to have you back, but only if you feel up to it. I don't want you pushing yourself." Mac became serious.

Jamie nodded, "I'll be okay. You know? You're really good at this Mac."

Jamie's boss laughed, "Good at what?"

This," Jamie gestured, "Connecting with your people. Making them feel safe. Not exactly the vibe I got from Collins in Narcotics."

Mac laughed at this. He knew Allan Collins. The man was not someone you went to with a problem. "I'm glad you feel that way Jamie."

"I can see why Don looks up to you. But don't tell him I said that." Jamie laughed.

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me." Mac looked at the young woman in front of him and couldn't help but think that she was the best thing that had happened to Don Flack in many years. They complemented each other.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was a really long wait for a kind of short chapter. This one's a little bit of filler. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Just a couple of things: 1)I have a poll up on my page. Go check it out and vote please. 2) I have general ideas of what I want to do with this story, but I'd love your input. Leave me ideas of scenes you'd like to see or milestones that you want Don and Jamie to go through. Thanks so much!**

**Also I just want to give my new friend quisinart4 a shout-out! Thanks for reading over this chapter before I posted it. :) And if you guys are interested in The Mindy Project fanfiction focusing heavily on Danny/Mindy fluff, go check her out! She's a fantastic writer. :)**


End file.
